


Чуть мудрее, чуть лучше

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossover, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: В данный момент своей жизни Свлад просто слоняется по Лондону. Он уже заглянул в зоомагазин, четыре ресторана и парикмахерскую (он ничего не знает о волосах, но уверен, что, работая, мог бы всему научиться), пекарню и шесть видеосалонов. Ему отказали в трудоустройстве везде, что он посчитал несколько бестактным, ведь они, откровенно говоря, даже его не знают. Где-то в Сохо он натыкается на большую книжную лавку, которая выглядит так, будто стоит там вечность, с этими своими чудесными широкими окнами и роскошным деревянным фасадом. Надпись над входом гласит, что это лавка некоего мистера Эзры Фелла.Устроиться в книжную лавку Свлад еще не пробовал. Впрочем, может, его и там отошьют.Кроссовер с сериалом «Благие знамения». Действие происходит за несколько лет до событий первого сезона сериала «Холистическое детективное агентство Дирка Джентли».
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 21





	1. ГЛАВА ПЕРВАЯ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a little wiser, a little better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132224) by [cosmicocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicocean/pseuds/cosmicocean). 



> **Переводческое вступление**  
> 
> 
> Дорогие все! Это абсолютно волшебная история, трудиться над переводом которой было настоящим удовольствием. Но и нелегким челленджем. Мне будет приятно, если вы оставите под этой работой, а также под оригинальным текстом свои кудосы и комментарии.
> 
> Я хочу поблагодарить свою невероятную ФБ-команду Holistic Detective Agency и отдельно мою чудесную бету [Lyrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrene), без которой этот перевод бы вряд ли случился.
> 
> Пожалуйста, не отключайте авторский скин. Он позволяет оформлению быть более удобным для чтения и адаптирует размер обложки для мобильных устройств. В ходе текста будут встречаться примечания. Если вы читаете с компьютера, достаточно навести курсор на на циферку в скобах [...], чтобы увидеть пояснение.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ГЛАВА ПЕРВАЯ, В КОТОРОЙ СВЛАД ЧЬЕЛЛИ, ВСКОРЕ ПОСЛЕ ТОГО, КАК БЫЛ ВЫДВОРЕН ИЗ КОЛЛЕДЖА И ПОГРЯЗ В НЕУДАЧАХ, ПОЛУЧАЕТ РАБОТУ В КНИЖНОЙ ЛАВКЕ И ПЫТАЕТСЯ ВО ВСЕМ РАЗОБРАТЬСЯ

Помните: все взаимосвязано, а устраивать Апокалипсис может быть опасно. И давайте уже, наконец, не столько упадем, сколько скатимся по наклонной вместе с персонажами этой холистической ангельско-демонической истории!

**~ ~ ~**

Оказывается, устроиться на работу после того, как тебя с позором вышвырнули из Кембриджа, — не самая простая задача на свете.

Во-первых, не то чтобы у Свлада было длинное резюме. Во-вторых, несмотря на всю горечь, какую вызывали у него мир, Вселенная и вся та абсолютная чертовщина, идущая с ним рука об руку, он великолепно осознавал, что по-прежнему находится в полном распоряжении потока мироздания. Следовательно, вряд ли ему подойдет то, что назвали бы обычным рабочим графиком.

Излишне уточнять, что подходить к поиску работы без навыков и резюме, зато с потребностью в гибком графике и мольбой «пожалуйста, наймите меня» — дерзость, не гарантирующая стопроцентный успех. Особенно с учетом того, что на данный момент его кошелек не набит деньгами (не говоря уже о той неприятной грусти, пронизывающей всю его жизнь), а значит, в приоритете еда и квартплата, вот он и ходит лохматый и в обносках. Не его стиль, но в нынешней ситуации выбирать не приходится.

В данный момент своей жизни Свлад просто слоняется по Лондону. Он уже заглянул в зоомагазин, четыре ресторана и парикмахерскую (он ничего не знает о волосах, но уверен, что, работая, мог бы всему научиться), пекарню и шесть видеосалонов. Ему отказали в трудоустройстве везде, что он посчитал несколько бестактным, ведь они, откровенно говоря, даже его не знают. Где-то в Сохо он натыкается на большую книжную лавку, которая выглядит так, будто стоит там вечность, с этими своими чудесными широкими окнами и роскошным деревянным фасадом. Надпись над входом гласит, что это лавка некоего мистера Эзры Фелла. 

Устроиться в книжную лавку Свлад еще не пробовал. Впрочем, может, его и там отошьют.

Ручка немного расшатана, но работает вполне исправно. Он игнорирует вывешенное на окне расписание с часами работы. Если ему суждено попасть туда — он там окажется. Внутри лавки уютно, солнечный свет проникает сквозь окно, обложенное башнями и башнями книг. Свлад осматривает все вокруг и, к своему удивлению, обнаруживает, что испытывает ошеломляющее ощущение правильности. Едва он ступает на пол лавки, как чувствует: все совпало, совпало именно так, как обычно, к его огорчению, происходит лишь в его голове. 

— Хм, — говорит он, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Ладно. А как тебе такое? В конце концов, это что-нибудь, да означает.

— Я могу вам помочь?

Свлад оборачивается и моргает. Рядом с одной из книжных стопок стоит мужчина чуть ниже его ростом. Он одет в кремово-бежевый костюм, золотистые волосы уложены, но почему-то торчат на макушке, на шее маленький галстук-бабочка в горошек. Есть в нем что-то… странное. Дело не в одежде — он выглядит безупречно. Вероятно, это что-то другое. Может быть то, как он стоит. Может, воздух вокруг него. Сложно сказать наверняка. Просто Свлад, глядя на него, знает: что-то немного выбивается из общей картины.

— О! Здравствуйте! Меня зовут Свлад Чьелли. Кажется, тут я и буду работать.

Мужчина моргает:  
— Прошу… прощения?

— Вы — мистер Фелл?

— Да?

— Я — Свлад.

— Вы… упомянули.

— И мне кажется, я буду работать у вас.

— Я… никого не нанимаю?

— Не имеет значения, — пожимает плечами Свлад. — Полагаю, мы оба скоро обнаружим себя в ситуации, когда я так или иначе окажусь вашим работником, нравится нам это или нет. Впрочем, мне-то понравится, очаровательное местечко. Вы хорошо поработали над стеллажами. Они очень прямые. 

— О, м-м-м, спасибо, но я… М-м-м... — руки мистера Фелла подрагивают. — Возможно, я должен перефразировать. Я не ищу… никаких работников. В настоящий момент. Я достаточно хорошо справляюсь с работой самостоятельно.

— По-своему даже довольно безукоризненно. И все же.

— Думаю, возможно, было бы лучше, если бы вы… покинули лавку.

Свлад хмурится:  
— Значит, прямо сейчас вы меня нанимать не собираетесь?

— Нет. Боюсь, что нет.

— Оу. Ладно, все в порядке. Я еще вернусь.

— Вам… э-э-э, на самом деле не нужно…

— Не волнуйтесь, — Свлад поправляет свою потрепанную замшевую коричневую куртку. Тан — не его любимый цвет, но когда ты нищий, выбирать особо не из чего. — Рано или поздно я сюда вернусь.

**~ ~ ~**

«Рано или поздно», разумеется, означает, что Свлад возвращается следующим утром.

— Привет! — жизнерадостно зовет он. — Вы тут, мистер Фелл?

Мистер Фелл появляется на втором этаже лавки, перегибается через перила балкона. Он выглядит довольно озадаченным.

— Ох. Это вы.

— Это я! Вы уже готовы нанять меня?

— Нет. Пожалуйста, уходите.

— Логично, — Свлад уходит прочь, шаркая по тротуару конверсами.

**~ ~ ~**

В следующий раз интуиция подсказывает Свладу подождать до полудня. Он немного отряхивает куртку, убеждается, что его джинсы, пусть и немного рваные, хотя бы выглядят чистыми, проводит рукой по волосам и отправляется в книжную лавку.

— Как вы узнали, что сегодня утром лавка была закрыта? — спрашивает мистер Фелл, выглядя еще более смущенным, чем прежде.

— О, вы знаете. Никак. Вы меня наймете?

— Нет.

— Серьезно? А разве с третьей попытки не должно бы, по идее, произойти чудо?

— Я не верю в чудеса.

— Вы уверены? Я имею в виду, разве вы не готовы посмотреть на вещи шире и принять _возможность_ существования чудес и, если да, их склонность позитивно влиять на третью попытку?

— Пожалуйста, уходите.

— Хм-м-м. Ладно. Я думаю, вы все же могли бы хоть немного шире посмотреть на вещи. 

Мистер Фелл молча указывает на дверь. Свлад вздыхает и уходит, но недалеко — остается сидеть на ступеньках у лавки. Должен быть способ убедить мистера Фелла, что он будет хорошим ассистентом. Может, привести при нем в порядок несколько книг? Или подкупить его? У Свлада на самом деле нет денег, чтобы подкупить кого бы то ни было. К тому же, он совсем не похож на человека при деньгах. Может, ему принести кошку? Мистер Фелл выглядит так, будто любит кошек. Хорошую кошку. Не такую, какие обычно попадаются Свладу: злобные и царапучие.

— Ты чего тут сидишь?

Свлад поднимает взгляд. Напротив стоит мужчина, смотрящий на него сквозь солнечные очки. У него рыжие волосы примерно такой же длины, как у Свлада, разве что выглядят куда более ухоженными и аккуратными. Он одет в красивый черный жилет и черные узкие джинсы, а вокруг шеи обмотан красный шарф. На лице незнакомца смутное осуждение, и это не слишком справедливо по отношению к Свладу, но что важнее, у него возникает то же самое странное чувство несоответствия, как и в случае с мистером Феллом.

— Тот человек внутри не дает мне работу, — отвечает он. 

— Почему ты хочешь на него работать?

— Мне нравится есть.

Мужчина хмурит брови:  
— С тобой что-то немного не так, правда?

— Ну, это ж не я тут стою весь такой в стремных темных очках.

Мужчина выгибает бровь:  
— Хм.

Он спокойно проходит мимо Свлада в книжную лавку. Свлад пожимает плечами и продолжает считать проходящих мимо людей в красных конверсах. Он насчитывает тридцать четыре к тому моменту, как мужчина в узких джинсах возвращается.

— Он сказал, что хочет, чтобы я от тебя избавился, — говорит он, указывая большим пальцем в сторону лавки. — Хотя он не позволит мне стереть тебя с лица земли или превратить в кого-то или что-то забавное.

— А во что бы вы меня превратили?

— Может, в саламандру.

— Думаю, саламандре будет здесь трудно выжить. Слишком интенсивный трафик. Возможно, вы могли бы превратить меня во что-то вроде камня? Думаю, для камня все будет проще.

Мужчина оценивающе глядит на него:  
— Смотря какой камень.

— А в какой камень вы бы меня превратили?

— Да что ты такое?

Свлад моргает:  
— Я… устал? И, может, немного голоден?

— Нет, я имею в виду, — он шевелит пальцами. — Что с тобой происходит?

— Я… думаю, что ответил.

— Нет. Дело в тебе самом. Так ты на моей стороне или на его? Что происходит?

— Думаю, если я и на чьей-либо стороне, то только на своей, — определенно не похоже, чтобы была еще какая-то сторона, на которой он мог быть.

Мужчина присаживается перед Свладом и смотрит прямо ему в лицо. Свлад смотрит в ответ.

— Ты человек? — спрашивает мужчина.

— Ну, насколько мне известно, хотя все возможно.

— Ты _уверен_? 

— Так сложно сказать, что я человек, разглядывая меня через солнечные очки?

Мужчина продолжает смотреть. Свлад продолжает смотреть в ответ.

— Ладно, — резко говорит он. — Вставай.

— Зачем? Вы собираетесь меня во что-то превратить? — Свладу интересно, есть ли у этого мужчины какое-нибудь оружие, которое стреляет лучом, вызывающим в людях метаморфозы. Он надеется, что тот выберет камень.

— Посмотрим, — мужчина встает. — Подымайся.

Свлад встает и следует за ним, хотя и несколько неохотно. Ему еще не доводилось быть камнем. Он не совсем уверен, приспособится ли к монолитности. Есть надежда, что у него в каком-то виде сохранятся высшие мозговые функции. Хотя, время, которое бы он получил, возможно, было бы неплохо использовать для отдыха от высших мозговых функций. Просто немного внезапного тихого отсутствия сознания на какое-то время.

Вышедший из-за стеллажей мистер Фелл вначале глядит с надеждой, а затем — с огорчением:  
— Ты сказал, что избавишься от него. Ненасильственно.

— Я не говорил «ненасильственно», я сказал, что не сотру его с лица земли и ни во что не превращу. Это оставляет достаточно места для насилия.

— Не было никакого насилия, — уверяет Свлад, испытывая потребность защитить незнакомца, который, пусть и странный, по крайней мере, дал ему пройти в эти двери. — Он просто на меня смотрел.

Мистер Фелл моргает:  
— Серьезно?

Мужчина скрещивает руки.

— Я не стал мягче, — говорит он несколько торопливо. — Просто поставил перед собой цель не делать ничего неприятного. Взгляни на него.

Свлад хмурится:  
— Это оскорбление? У меня не так много денег, знаете ли, стараюсь как могу.

— Да нет, я не о прикиде, хотя… — мужчина снова смотрит на него. — Куртка довольно потрепанная, не находишь?

— Не потрепанная, а любимая, — он немного застенчиво одергивает куртку.

Ну, в некотором роде. У него двоякое отношение к куртке.

— Я не имею в виду «посмотри на его одежду», я имею в виду — взгляни на него, — мужчина подталкивает Свлада чуть вперед, на пару шагов ближе к мистеру Феллу.

— Эй, не пихайте, ну зачем пихаться…

— Он не такой, как другие, — продолжает мужчина. — Он говорит, что человек. Но выглядит не так, правда?

У мистера Фелла дергается лицо:  
— Мы на самом деле собираемся это обсуждать в присутствии?..

— О, вам я тоже кажусь поехавшим?

Они оба оборачиваются и смотрят на него. В какой-то степени это ощущается так, словно находишься под микроскопом. К счастью, если и есть что-либо, к чему «Черное Крыло» подготовило Свлада, так это к любопытным взглядам людей, в чьих намерениях он не уверен. Поэтому он держит руки в карманах и ждет.

— Пардон? — переспрашивает мистер Фелл.

— Что? — одновременно с ним переспрашивает мужчина.

— Ну, знаете. Немного не вписывающимся в обстановку.

— Хм-м, — мистер Фелл приближается на шаг и глядит на Свлада. — Нет, он не из наших. Ты уверен, что он не на вашей стороне?

— Он сказал, что он в своей собственной команде.

— Ну, ваша сторона _лжет_.

— Ладно, да, но не каждому… — мужчина запинается. — Ну, разве что это может... — он снова запинается. — Я не думаю, что он лжет.

— Вы собираетесь меня убить? — спрашивает Свлад. Ему бы больше хотелось узнать об этом пораньше, чем попозже, чтобы иметь возможность побега. Наверняка он мог бы швырнуть книгу в закрытое окно и таким образом сбежать. Вероятно, это будет выглядеть очень круто, особенно если удастся избежать порезов от стекол.

— Нет, конечно, — говорит мистер Фелл.

В то же самое время мужчина произносит:  
— Присяжные еще совещаются. _ [1] _

Они сверлят друг друга взглядами. 

— Думаю, ты должен его нанять, — резко произносит мужчина.

— Кроули, — выдыхает мистер Фелл.

Мужчина, очевидно Кроули, остается непреклонным:  
— Ты должен.

— Ну правда, мой дорогой…

— Мы должны за ним проследить. Он может оказаться интересным. Или, по крайней мере, забавным.

— Тогда сам его найми.

— Для чего, чтобы заставлял мои растения вести себя как следует? Лучше всего с этим справляюсь я сам, да его ни одна бегония не испугается, гляди, какой он тощий.

Свлад хмурится:  
— Сами вы тощий.

— Я худой. Это другое. Тебе нужно нанять его.

— Я уже приноровился все тут делать сам, и мне не нужно…

— О, да ладно, что самое плохое он может сотворить?

— Устроить пожар!

— Ангел, да кто в аду способен спалить твою…

— Вы на самом деле ангел? — с любопытством спрашивает Свлад. Они перестают спорить и снова смотрят на него. — Знаете, я никогда не встречал ангелов, но учитывая все прочие странности, пронизывающие мое существование, это, на самом деле, не так уж неправдоподобно. У вас есть крылья?

Кроули приподнимает брови и наклоняет голову, всем своим видом говоря: «Ну, я ж тебе говорил? Или опять будешь спорить?» Мистер Фелл кривится.

— Да ладно тебе, ему же явно несладко приходится, — Кроули наклоняет голову сильнее, брови поднимаются еще выше. — Разве это не твоя тема, всякие добрые дела?

Мистер Фелл глядит на него ну очень злобно — и пока это единственное, что не соответствует текущей теории Свлада об ангеле, — а затем на каблуках поворачивается к Свладу:  
— У меня весьма специфический способ сортировки книг.

— Все отлично, я буду учиться.

— И я придерживаюсь нерегулярного графика работы.

— И с этим тоже все отлично, мне нужен плавающий график. Знаки и сигналы Вселенной и все такое…

— Хм, — мистер Фелл вздыхает. — Великолепно. Просто… постарайся тут ничего не сшибить.

А вот это... будет потруднее.

— Без проблем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Jury’s still out — английская идиома, означающая, что вопрос еще решается (прим.перев.)


	2. ГЛАВА ВТОРАЯ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ГЛАВА ВТОРАЯ, В КОТОРОЙ У СВЛАДА ПЕРВЫЙ РАБОЧИЙ ДЕНЬ, АЗИРАФЕЛЬ ПЫТАЕТСЯ ПРИТВОРЯТЬСЯ ЧЕЛОВЕКОМ, А КРОУЛИ ПРЕДПОЧИТАЕТ ВЫРАЖАТЬСЯ ПРЯМОЛИНЕЙНО

Когда он приходит утром на работу, мистер Фелл выглядит несколько смущенным его присутствием, затем несколько раздраженным, а после становится чрезвычайно вежлив — чтобы скрыть раздражение, как предполагает Свлад.

— О. Эм, — руки мистера Фелла подрагивают. — Я не… знаю, чем тебя занять.

— Я мог бы пыль вытереть?

Тот выглядит чуточку оскорбленным.

— Тут нет абсолютно никакой пыли, уверяю тебя.

— Простите. Это какая-то ангельская фишка?

Он вздыхает:  
— Прибыла новая партия книг, ты можешь вытащить их и просмотреть, чтобы убедиться, что все страницы на месте, просто проверь нумерацию.

— Это типичная проблема?

— Если книги старинные.

— Вы не продаете новых книг?

— Абсолютно точно нет, — фыркает мистер Фелл.

— Отлично, — Свлад отправляется в кладовку, на которую тот указал. Большой открытый деревянный ящик. Все книги старые и тяжелые. Обложки одних выглядят немного шероховатыми на ощупь, в то время как других — определенно в идеальном состоянии. Он садится на пол и протягивает руку, чтобы взять одну из книг.

— Стой, стой, погоди, — спохватывается мистер Фелл. — Чуть не забыл, вот.

Он вручает Свладу пару белых перчаток.

— Оу. Хм, — Свлад пребывает в некотором замешательстве. Ему надеть их сейчас? Надеть их позже? Он должен их вернуть, это тест? — Они очень милые. Спасибо?

— Нельзя касаться старинных книг голыми руками. Носи их, когда работаешь.

— О, ладно, — Свлад натягивает перчатки. — Спасибо. Я мало что знаю о книгах.

На лице мистера Фелла появляется болезненное выражение.

— Просто… будь осторожен.

— Да, сэр, — Свлад снова тянется к книге. Это маленькая синяя книжечка, которая называется «Золотой жук и Черный кот». _ [1] _ Он медленно и бережно листает страницы, проверяя маленькие цифры внизу.

**~ ~ ~**

— Правда, они приятно пахнут? — спрашивает Свлад, когда спустя час мистер Фелл возвращается проверить его успехи с книгами. Он почти закончил с одним ящиком и собирается перейти к следующему.

— Пардон? — запинается мистер Фелл.

— Книги. Запах очень приятный.

— О, — мистер Фелл выглядит слегка воодушевленным. — Да, это действительно так.

Свлад кладет «Пятьдесят две истории для младых и юных» _ [2] _ в стопку с проверенными книгами:  
— А из-за чего?

— Все дело в веществах, из которых делают клей, чернила, бумагу и прочее. Со временем их структура нарушается, и появляется такой запах.

— Он чудесный.

— Да, и я тоже так считаю. Ты раньше не нюхал старые книги?

Свлад пожимает плечами, откидывая волосы в сторону.

— Я вырос в таком месте, где никому не… нравились старые вещи. Все пахло очень... стерильно, — он стучит пальцами по книжной стопке. — Вот это — гораздо приятнее.

— Даже во время учебы не доводилось читать старых книг? Ты где-нибудь учился?

Он вновь пожимает плечами, пытаясь сделать вид, что вопрос не заставляет его немного нервничать:  
— Какое-то время. Кембридж.

— А разве они там в своем Кембридже не ходят все будто с колом в заднице? — спрашивает Кроули, появляясь в комнате. 

— Ага, — отвечает Свлад.

— Да неужели... — услышав это, с неодобрением произносит мистер Фелл.

— Пожалуйста, вот тебе информация из первых уст, — Кроули глядит на книжную стопку. — Как бы там ни было, не стоит проводить в высших учебных заведениях много времени.

— И это, заметь, на твоей совести, — чопорно отвечает мистер Фелл.

— Сам-то когда в последний раз ступал в университетский кампус, ангел? — мистер Фелл открывает было рот, но Кроули не дает ему сказать: — Для чего бы то ни было, кроме продажи книг и/или аукциона.

— Так если он ангел, то вы — демон? — с любопытством спрашивает Свлад. — Он-то слегка подемоничнее вас выглядит.

Кажется, Кроули доволен таким описанием. Мистер Фелл хмурится.

— Ангелы и демоны живут на Небесах и в Аду, молодой человек, — сурово говорит он. — Как вы можете заметить, здесь — ни то, ни другое, и следовательно, здесь их быть не может.

— Тогда как вы объясните историю Гавриила, спустившегося к Деве Марии сказать, что она беременна? Он был ангелом, разве нет?

— Да кто вообще способен объяснить поступки Гавриила? — бормочет Кроули. Мистер Фелл еще раз на него зыркает.

— Когда закончишь, приступай ко второму ящику, — говорит он Свладу. Его тон все еще довольно жесткий, но больше из-за Кроули, чем из-за Свлада. — И хватит об этих… ангельских делах.

Когда мистер Фелл уходит, Свлад глядит на Кроули и спрашивает:  
— Он на самом деле ангел?

— Разумеется, — бодро говорит Кроули. — Очевидно, это многое объясняет. Не только в Кембридже у кого-то кол в одно место вставлен.

— А вы на самом деле демон?

— Конечно, — ухмыляется Кроули. — Зачем мне еще быть здесь, как не в попытках помешать небесным махинациям?

— Сначала я думал, что вы, возможно, работаете на него.

Тот фыркает:  
— Да я лучше в святой водичке пойду поплаваю, чем буду на него работать. Я ж его придушу в первый же день.

— Если вы демон, разве вы не должны _хотеть_ придушить его?

У Кроули морщится лоб.

— Язык попридержи, — говорит он, а затем поворачивается к двери, чтобы выйти вслед за мистером Феллом.

**~ ~ ~**

— Не забывай, ты ему платить должен, — слышит Свлад голос Кроули, когда идет к витрине. — У людей, разумеется, нет столько же денег, сколько у нас, а им нужно жить, есть и все такое.

— Я знаю, — раздраженно отвечает мистер Фелл. — Я живу среди них, а ты с каких пор заботишься о жизнях людей?

— Говорил же, он не такой, как все. Возможно, будет забавно следить за ним в течение следующих парочки десятилетий или сколько он там проживет.

— Гораздо дольше, надеюсь, — входя, говорит Свлад.

— Мы просто говорили о… — мистер Фелл явно колеблется. — Эм. Порнографии.

Кроули упирает руки в боки и отворачивается, качая головой.

— Какая необычная разновидность порнографии, — радостно отвечает Свлад.

— Да, ну-у-у, я… э-э-э…

— Тащитесь по всяким странным вещам?

Кроули смешливо фыркает. Мистер Фелл глядит на него с отчаянием, заламывая руки. Вместе с тем у Свлада нет ощущения, что мистер Фелл так уж смущен, — скорее, просто пытается замять неловкость.

— Ты тут постелил, ангел, тебе тут и спать, _ [3] _ — похоже, Кроули едва удается сдерживать смех. — Я полагаю, смысл именно в этом.

— Все в порядке. Если вам от этого легче, я знаю, что вы на самом деле не о порнографии говорили, а о моей зарплате и вот этом всем.

Мистер Фелл выглядит так, словно у него гора с плеч свалилась:  
— Да. Хорошо. Воспитание не дозволяет мне говорить о деньгах, поэтому… эм… поэтому я и прибегнул к такой уловке. Абсолютно нормальная человеческая реакция.

— Как скажете, — на самом деле Свлад не видит смысла относиться к деньгам брезгливо. Он не склонен скрывать, что не имеет за душой ни гроша, и не понимает, почему это должно кого-то заботить. — В любом случае, я там уже три ящика закончил. Мне что-то еще нужно делать сегодня?

— Нет, ничего в голову не приходит. Я могу заплатить тебе в конце недели? Обычно ведь так и делают?

— Надеюсь, мне хватит денег, чтобы протянуть до этого момента.

Мистер Фелл морщит лоб:  
— У тебя проблемы с… финансовой состоятельностью?

— С чем?

Кроули, очевидно, справившийся с приступом смеха, оборачивается:  
— У тебя с деньгами туго, человек?

— А! Да, есть такое. Но не волнуйтесь, я справлюсь.

— Точно? — мистер Фелл выглядит обеспокоенным. — Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты оказался на улице.

— О, я не живу на улице. У меня есть квартирка, она в подвале, одна комната, знаете, и все такое.

— Сомневаюсь, что там достаточно чисто, — хмурится мистер Фелл.

— В подвалах нет ничего плохого, — бормочет Кроули.

— О, отлично, кто бы говорил.

— Нет, все в полном порядке, не волнуйтесь обо мне.

— Ты уве?..

— Да ради Бо… ради Дья… — Кроули резко трясет головой. — Ебени матери ради, Азирафель! Ты перестанешь издеваться над человеком? Он же сказал, что в порядке.

— Ты только что…

— Это ваше настоящее имя? — спрашивает Свлад. — Какое чудесное.

Свладу любопытно, как часто мистер Фелл награждает Кроули _этим_ взглядом. Наверняка, достаточно часто.

— Мне пришлось назваться «Эзра Фелл», — сердито говорит он. — Людям сложно выговорить мое… старое родовое имя.

— Меня зовут Свлад Чьелли, так что я-то вас прекрасно понимаю, — Свлад сует руки в карманы. — Так мне идти или…

— Да, точно, отличная идея. Я буду открыт завтра…

— Я знаю, с которого часу, — Свлад застегивает куртку. — Доброго вам дня, мистер Фелл, мистер Кроули.

— Хорошего дня, Свлад.

— У меня не бывает хороших дней.

**~ ~ ~**

Существование ангелов и демонов не так уж удивляет Свлада.

Тоже мне невидаль, думает он, когда сидит на краю тротуара около своего дома и жует злаковый батончик. У него в квартире нет окон, поэтому он старается оставаться на улице подольше и дышать свежим воздухом. Но это все неважно, в конечном счете. Его влечет поток мироздания. Да и какая разница, кто им управляет...

Хотя вряд ли мистер Фелл и Кроули вообще чем-то управляют. Они оба кажутся довольно милыми (ну, в какой-то мере: например, Кроули не так уж мил, но зато помог Свладу получить работу, а это, судя по всему, можно считать победой, насколько он понимает), но Свлад не может представить, чтобы они действительно за многое были в ответе. Так что на самом деле, кто бы там ни управлял миром, это наверняка кто-то более могущественный, чем эти двое.

Ну и ладно. Переживет.

Особенно учитывая его сомнения касательно того, что мистер Фелл и Кроули способны замолвить за него словечко и положить конец всем этим связям со Вселенной.

Но ему кажется, что пока они не знают о произошедшем в Кембридже, все будет хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Реально существующая книга (прим.авт.). Сборник рассказов Эдгара Алана По (прим.перев.)  
> [2] Реально существующая книга (прим.авт.). Автор — Альфред Генри Майлз (прим.перев.)  
> [3] You've made your bed, now lie in it — идиома, аналогичная выражению «ты эту кашу заварил, тебе и расхлебывать» (прим.перев.)


	3. ГЛАВА ТРЕТЬЯ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ГЛАВА ТРЕТЬЯ, В КОТОРОЙ АЗИРАФЕЛЬ НЕ ПОНИМАЕТ, ЧТО ЗНАЧИТ «МНОГО», КОГДА ДЕЛО КАСАЕТСЯ ЛИЧНЫХ ТРАТ, ЗАТО ИМЕЕТ ПРЕДСТАВЛЕНИЕ О ТОМ, ЧТО ЭТО ОЗНАЧАЕТ, КОГДА РЕЧЬ ЗАХОДИТ О РАСЧЕТЕ С СОТРУДНИКАМИ

— Знаете, если я вымою окна, тут может стать посветлее, — бодро говорит Свлад, когда приходит на следующий день (ровно в 11:48 утра, когда открывается книжная лавка). — Я заметил, что на них какой-то налет.

— Правда? — мистер Фелл глядит на окна. — Не припомню, мыл ли я их когда-либо вообще, меня больше волнует то, что происходит внутри книжной лавки.

— Можете придумать для меня какое-то другое занятие?

— Нет, полагаю, помыть окна — наилучший вариант.

— У вас есть что-нибудь для мытья?

— Ой, эм… — мистер Фелл хлопает себя по карманам. — Хм. Погоди, думаю, у меня было немного денег в подсобке, ты можешь пойти купить все необходимое.

— Хорошо, — Свлад терпеливо ждет, оглядываясь по сторонам и пытаясь придумать, чем бы еще он тут мог заняться. Мистер Фелл возвращается с пачкой банкнот и пихает их Свладу в руки.

— Вот. Думаю, этого должно хватить.

Свлад разглядывает купюры:  
— Вы мне дали сто пятьдесят фунтов.

— Этого не хватит?

— …ангелы вообще ничего в деньгах не смыслят, да?

— Как я уже отмечал, у меня проблемы с разговорами о деньгах.

— Вы когда-нибудь перестанете доставать меня этой ангельской херней?

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

— Вы когда-нибудь признаетесь, что я вас раздражаю, или просто продолжите плясать вокруг да около? Что, для вас это недостаточно по-ангельски?

У мистера Фелла сужаются глаза:  
— А ты продолжишь испытывать мое терпение?

— О, это я еще даже не старался! — сияет улыбкой до ушей Свлад.

— Пожалуйста, иди купи моющие средства, — вздыхает тот.

**~ ~ ~**

— Боже милостивый, это действительно много денег, — мистер Фелл поверх очков глядит на сваленную Свладом на стол груду купюр, что остались от покупки Windex _ [1] _ и бумажных полотенец.

— Вам на самом деле нужны очки?

— Они мне нравятся.

Хороший ответ.

— Есть какое-то окно, с которого мне нужно начать?

— Да не то чтобы. Постарайся, чтобы моющее на книги не попало.

— Сделаю все возможное.

**~ ~ ~**

— Окна? — спрашивает Кроули. Свлад не отрывает взгляда от стремянки, на которой балансирует.

— Очевидно.

— Хорошо. Я его десятилетиями изводил, чтобы он наконец их помыл.

— То есть вы убедили его взять меня, чтобы я мог заниматься всеми теми штуками, из-за которых вы до него докапывались?

— Это бонус.

Кроули проходит мимо него:  
— Азирафель! Мне нужно поговорить с тобой о том, что происходит в Шотландии!

— Ох уж эта Шотландия! — доносится до Свлада приглушенный возглас.

**~ ~ ~**

В течение следующих четырех дней, которые Свлад проводит, работая в лавке, у него накапливается разнообразная информация:

▪ мистер Фелл любит суши и светлеет всякий раз, когда Свлад спрашивает о книгах;

▪ Кроули бывает тут часто;

▪ Свлад не уверен наверняка, кем Кроули приходится мистеру Феллу, но у того всегда находится новая причина быть здесь;

▪ мистер Фелл частенько включает классическую музыку на маленьком проигрывателе, больше похожем на Victrola; _ [2] _

▪ Кроули всегда смотрит на проигрыватель Victrola так, словно тот его покусал, и бормочет об устаревших технологиях;

▪ Свлад, кажется, вызывает у мистера Фелла неясное смущение, но похоже, тот не собирается его для чего бы то ни было использовать, и Свлад считает это победой.

**~ ~ ~**

— Кажется, это чересчур много денег, — говорит Свлад, разглядывая чек, который ему дал мистер Фелл.

— Ой… правда?

С того места, где Кроули листает маленькую красную книжку, раздается фырканье. Свлад поднимает взгляд:  
— Он что, специально мне переплачивает?

— Определенно нет, — сопит мистер Фелл. — Я весьма разборчив в вопросах… решения таких вопросов.

Кроули снова фыркает:  
— Добрые дела тебя погубят, ангел.

Свлад не упускает из виду тот факт, что книгу он при этом кладет очень аккуратно.

— Это моя работа, — огрызается мистер Фелл, быстро выпрямляясь и бросая взгляд на Свлада. — Платить людям за… товары и услуги.

— И вы порекомендовали ему меня нанять в качестве акта добродетели, — Свлад оборачивается. — У меня все равно легкое ощущение, что я вас граблю.

— Слепец, — с нажимом говорит Кроули.

— Вы когда-нибудь грабили кого-нибудь слепого?

— Слепых, молодых, старых, низких, высоких, однажды я ограбил кое-кого с реально здоровенным топором…

Мистер Фелл громко вздыхает:  
— Пожалуйста, забери свою зарплату, Свлад.

— Даже при том, что… — Кроули неожиданно спотыкается, похоже, о собственные же ноги, стремительно приземляется на задницу и поднимает голову со слегка испуганным видом. Его брови хмурятся.

— Ты настоящий ублюдок, — раздраженно говорит он.

— Божественное вмешательство, не иначе, — спокойно отвечает мистер Фелл.

— Ну да, конечно, твое…

— Значит, вы можете такое делать? — спрашивает Свлад. — Навлекать неприятности?

— Он может мешать строить козни, — Кроули поднимается с пола. — Хотя я глубоко убежден, что это не считается.

— Кто знает, в глазах Всемогущей…

— Если следующим словом, которое вылетит у тебя изо рта, будет «непостижимый», я клянусь…

— Я решил пойти домой и прихватить с собой свои деньги, — громко говорит Свлад. — Потому что мне неловко от такого количества перепалок. Большое спасибо за щедрость и, пожалуйста, спорьте сколько влезет. А я пока съем буррито и побуду там, где мне будет не так неловко.

— Увидимся на следующей неделе, — приветливо говорит мистер Фелл, отворачиваясь от все еще разозленного Кроули. — Приятного тебе буррито.

— Убедись, что он тебя с ног не сшибет на выходе, — хмуро добавляет Кроули.

**~ ~ ~**

На неделе Свлад проводит время в библиотеке, читая о старинных книгах.

Все дело в том, что Свлад, как правило, считает трудоустройство чем-то непостоянным. Люди не жаждут нанимать его на длительный срок. И он не против. Во-первых, он не слишком хорош в большинстве вещей: если в «Черном Крыле» что-то и вбили ему в голову, то именно это. В Кембридже тому только были получены лишние подтверждения. Во-вторых, он не уверен, есть ли какой-то смысл в постоянной работе, если тебя собираются дергать вперед-назад, как листик в потоке мироздания. Ему плевать, если он не нравится работодателю, и ему плевать, если он не продержится на работе долго, и ему плевать, нравится ли он вообще хоть кому-то в этом мире.

Хотя нынешняя работа... Мистер Фелл, конечно, пребывает в вежливой растерянности, но это не из-за навыков Свлада, а лишь потому, что Кроули заставил его нанять. Они не считают его фриком или, по крайней мере, большим фриком, чем его считает остальная часть человечества (он не может быть уверен по поводу мистера Фелла, но более или менее убежден относительно Кроули).

Так что он вполне может тут поработать, раз уж никто не против.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Windex — популярная американская марка моющих и чистящих принадлежностей (прим.перев.)  
> [2] Victrola — торговая марка фонографов, принадлежащая американской звукозаписывающей компании Victor Talking Machine Company (прим.перев.)


	4. ГЛАВА ЧЕТВЕРТАЯ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ГЛАВА ЧЕТВЕРТАЯ, В КОТОРОЙ ПРОИСХОДИТ ЗДОРОВОЕ ОБОЮДНОЕ СБЛИЖЕНИЕ НА ПОЧВЕ КНИГ

— Еще новые ящики с книгами? — жизнерадостно спрашивает Свлад, когда заходит в лавку в 12:39. Мистер Фелл отрывает взгляд от книги, которую изучает.

— О, здравствуй. Да, три. Не возражаешь?

— Не-а, — Свлад стягивает с себя куртку и оглядывается по сторонам. — Эм… а тут есть что-то… куда я могу ее пристроить? Это замша, знаете ли, я легко перегреваюсь.

— О, да, конечно. Разумеется, замша коварна. Э-э-э, вон там есть вешалка.

Свлад размещает куртку на вешалке, где уже ютится несколько шарфов и широкая черная шляпа: _ [1] _  
— Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Ящики в кладовке.

**~ ~ ~**

— Мистер Фелл?

Когда Свлад заходит, мистер Фелл отрывает взгляд от какой-то книги, которую просматривает:  
— М-м-м?

— Тут книга 1455-го года, и похоже, это один из тех случаев, когда экспромт может привести к тому, что с книгой случится что-нибудь нехорошее, за чем последует мое незамедлительное увольнение.

— Книга 1455-го года? — на мгновение мистер Фелл застывает в изумлении.

Свлад откидывает волосы. Он пользуется одной и той же дерьмовой резинкой уже несколько недель, но у другой у него просто нет.

— Я проверил только первую страницу и отложил, потому что трогать ее было страшновато.

Мистер Фелл обходит его и спешит в кладовку, Свлад тащится хвостом следом. Он встает на колени у ящика, который разбирал Свлад, натягивает перчатки и осторожно вытаскивает книгу:  
— Мой милостивый Боже. Как же много лет прошло с тех, как я ее в последний раз видел.

— Что это?

— Библия Гутенберга, _ [2] _ — мистер Фелл подносит книгу к глазам и внимательно осматривает. — Это одна из первых книг, напечатанных на Западе. Чрезвычайно ценная, знаешь ли. Свою я когда-то не смог вывезти из Польши… ну, очень много лет назад, но теперь вновь ее обрел, и это самое главное.

— Ой. А разве ее не нужно хранить где-нибудь, где… — Свлад прокручивает в голове то, что читал на выходных. — Регулируемый температурный режим?

— Пока эти книги тут, с ними ничего не случится, — улыбается мистер Фелл. Затем моргает: — Погоди, помнится, ты говорил, будто ничего не знаешь о книгах?

— Я немножко почитал на выходных. Не то чтобы я большой поклонник исследований, если честно, не знал, с какой стороны к ним подступиться, но у меня получилось.

— Ох, это… Замечательно. Спасибо тебе за… серьезный подход.

— Спасибо вам, что терпите меня, даже несмотря на то, что я вам тут не нужен.

Мистер Фелл выглядит сконфуженным:  
— У меня просто… особое отношение ко всему, что касается моих книг. Если честно, мне даже не хочется, чтобы их кто-то покупал, вот почему…

— У вас часы работы шизанутые, и вы злитесь на всех, кто сюда заходит, если это не Кроули, хотя иногда и на Кроули тоже, и становились дерганым всякий раз, когда я подходил к какой-нибудь стопке книг и вам казалось, будто я вот-вот споткнусь об них и все развалю?

— …Верно.

— Все в порядке, — Свлад аккуратно поправляет книжную стопку, мимо которой только что прошел. — Я — мини-катастрофа. А на Кроули сложно не злиться.

— Ладно. Признаю, у меня были… опасения, но ты не доставил никаких проблем, и твое общество довольно приятно, так что, правда, все хорошо, — мистер Фелл бережно заворачивает книгу в ткань. — Благое дело у Кроули на счету.

— Небось сыпью от этого пошел, — Свлад без понятия, что происходит, когда демон совершает благие дела.

— М-м-м, наверное, — мистер Фелл резко моргает и быстро качает головой. — Нет-нет, нет никаких оснований полагать, что благое дело вызвало у Кроули сыпь, уверен, он в порядке.

— Вы с Кроули встречаетесь?

Мистер Фелл почти роняет книгу, но быстро берет себя в руки и кладет ее на соседний стол.

— Что? Нет, нет, уверяю тебя, это исключительно платонический обмен… услуга за услугу.

— Почему? Это потому что у вас есть стандарты?

— Что, прости? — сдавленно выдыхает мистер Фелл.

— Все в порядке, если это так, знаете. Он слегка слишком вспыльчив, старается настолько, насколько ему образ позволяет. Он мне нравится, но все же…

— Кроули — хороший человек, — перебивает его мистер Фелл. — Который, надо признать, очень старается, но знаешь, в нем действительно есть искра, очень хорошая, ясная искра, иначе я бы… не наслаждался его обществом так сильно. Но это чисто платоническое деловое партнерское Соглашение.

— А это ваше соглашение — с заглавной буквы?

— Нет, только… деловое… с заглавной буквы.

Свлад пожимает плечами.

— Мне он нравится. Независимо от ситуации, — повторяет он. — Я ценю его честность.

И он на самом деле ценит. Кроули действительно из кожи вон лезет, может он немного и ершистый, но… ну… Свладу хорошо знакомо, как это бывает: вроде стараешься изо всех сил, но все равно действуешь людям на нервы; впрочем, в отличие от Свлада, Кроули куда чаще бесит людей специально. Он не знает, что думать о своей симпатии по отношению к демону, но ведь мистер Фелл — ангел, и тоже расположен к Кроули, так что и Свладу можно, наверное.

Резинка спадает с волос Свлада, и он ругается, шаря по полу. 

— Ага! — он с торжеством прихлопывает резинку к полу и хватает ее. На резинке нет пыли, но все же приятно чуточку ее отряхнуть после того, как она побывала на полу. 

— Выглядит немного растянутой.

Свлад пожимает плечами.

— Я пока не собираюсь тратить деньги на покупку резинок для волос. Эта последняя, что у меня осталась, — он тщательно забирает волосы. Ему нравятся резинки для волос. Особенно то, каким образом они обычно у него появляются.

— Никаких стрижек?

— На это я тоже не хочу тратить деньги, — Свлад оглядывается. — Мне просмотреть остальные ящики?

— Да. Было бы неплохо.

**~ ~ ~**

— Как вы находите место для всех этих книг? — спрашивает Свлад, когда возвращается из кладовки.

— Место их само находит, — улыбается мистер Фелл, бережно ставя книгу на полку. Он поворачивается лицом к изящно опустившемуся на стул Кроули, которого Свлад только сейчас заметил. — Сегодня он держал в руках Гутенберга, знаешь ли. Мало кто из людей может этим похвастаться.

— Ныне живущих людей, ты имеешь в виду, — отмечает Кроули.

— Это правда, — соглашается Свлад. — В смысле, наверняка до меня она побывала во руках многих людей.

— А также несколько не человеческих сущностей.

Мистер Фелл игнорирует последний комментарий:  
— Да, что ж, он живой человек, который к тому же знает правила хранения таких книг, а это достойно всяческих похвал.

— Наверное, он беднейший из всех, кто когда-либо держал Гутенберга, — прибавляет Кроули, салютуя пивом, — Свлад не успел заметить, откуда оно взялось у Кроули. — В те времена книги были доступны только богачам.

— Я возьму от этой работы все, что только смогу, — Свлад распускает волосы, чтобы переделать хвост и забрать выбившиеся пряди, и моргает, обнаружив в руке миленькую желтую резинку.

— Вроде бы еще с утра у меня была обычная резинка? — вслух размышляет он, но вопрос, по сути, риторический, поскольку он великолепно помнит, что так оно и было.

— Возможно, ты что-то перепутал.

Кроули смотрит на резинку:  
— _Желтая_ , ангел? _Серьезно_?

— Мне нравится желтый, — Свлад широко улыбается. — Очень красивая. Спасибо.

— Не имею ни малейшего представления, о чем ты говоришь. Но я рад, что желтый тебе по душе.

Свлад пожимает плечами, натягивая куртку:  
— Буду завтра, мистер Фелл.

— Тогда до завтра, Свлад. О, эм-м… — мистер Фелл поворачивается к нему. — Лучше будет «Азирафель», если ты не против.

Свлад улыбается еще шире прежнего:  
— Азирафель. Да. Хорошо. Увидимся.

Он чувствует легкую эйфорию. _Доверие_. Это так непривычно. Из магазина Свлад выходит едва не вприпрыжку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Невозможно не вставить шляпу и шарф сэра Пратчетта (прим.авт.)  
> [2] Библия Гутенберга — издание Вульгаты, выпущенное немецким первопечатником Иоганном Гутенбергом в первой половине 1450-х годов. Традиционно считается точкой отсчета истории книгопечатания в Европе (ист. — Википедия). Также называется 42-строчной, что выглядит изрядно иронично в контексте кроссовера с Дугласом Адамсом (прим.перев.)


	5. ГЛАВА ПЯТАЯ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ГЛАВА ПЯТАЯ, В КОТОРОЙ ПРОИСХОДИТ НЕКОТОРОЕ ОБОЮДНОЕ СБЛИЖЕНИЕ НА ПОЧВЕ ЕДЫ

Придя на работу на следующий день, Свлад обнаруживает, что в книжной лавке прохлаждается Кроули. Тот ничего не читает, просто пялится в потолок, а вместо привычной приятной классической музыки играет пластинка Queen. 

— Где Азирафель? — спрашивает он.

— Оказывает мне услугу. А я присматриваю за лавкой.

— Какие услуги ангелы могут оказывать демонам?

— У нас Соглашение.

Снова эта заглавная буква.

— Значит, он доверяет вам настолько, что оставляет присматривать за книгами, когда уходит?

Кроули выглядит озадаченным — возможно, впервые с тех пор, как Свлад с ним познакомился.

— Я... Я не... Нет, я бы не назвал это доверием, просто он не хочет, чтобы кто-то сюда прокрался и что-то утащил.

— Но меня бы он не оставил следить за лавкой.

Кроули продолжает смотреть озадаченно:  
— А что Азирафель вообще тебе тут поручает?

— Разбирать ящики в основном.

Кроули оглядывается:  
— Лучше не надо. Не хочу потом слышать нытье Азирафеля о том, что ты напортачил, пока я был за главного.

— Не уверен, что я должен вам подчиняться.

— Разумеется, должен, — Кроули пожимает плечами и наклоняется вперед. — Вот что я тебе скажу. Считай, что это… оплачиваемый выходной. Таким образом, ты ничего здесь случайно не засрешь, и у меня не будет проблем от того, что ты что-то здесь случайно засрал. Так что, знаешь, пшел отсюда.

Свлад хмурится:  
— Я не _собака_. 

— Да в общем, без разницы — люди живут ненамного дольше собак.

— А я не могу просто остаться здесь?

— Зачем?

— Мне… нравится здесь, — неуклюже пожимает плечами Свлад.

На самом деле. По ряду причин, одной из которых является то, что здесь он чувствует себя в безопасности. Никто не побеспокоит его в этой книжной лавке, где всегда поблизости ангел и демон. Ни «Черное Крыло», ни Риггинс, никто.

— Хм. Ну ладно. Только будь осторожен.

Свлад снимает куртку и осматривается. Он чувствует себя неловко и немного неуверенно для того, чтобы приняться за работу, поэтому просто ложится на пол и кладет под голову куртку.

— Так что это за песня?

— Бо… Чер… Да еб твою мать, ты что, не знаешь, кто такие Queen?

— Я знаю, кто такие Queen, я ж не вчера родился, просто не знаю эту песню.

— «Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy», — Кроули наклоняется еще ниже. — Альбом «A Day at the Races», 1976 год. Очень годный, так что тебе стоит его знать.

— Мне нравится эта мелодия.

— Хорошо. С тобой еще не все потеряно.

**~ ~ ~**

— Как думаете, я могу взять почитать какую-нибудь книгу? — спрашивает Свлад, глядя в потолок и сложив руки на животе.

— Не знаю. В смысле, может быть. Никто, кроме Азирафеля, их не читал с тех пор, как они тут.

— Я к тому, что они довольно старые и я не хочу их повредить.

Свлад слышит, как Кроули встает и идет к полкам. 

— Что ты хочешь почитать?

— Все в порядке, я просто могу найти Waterstones… _ [1] _

— _Нет_ , — по интонации Кроули слышно, что он скривился. — Никогда не приноси сюда пакет из Waterstones, Азирафель может его учуять. Просто скажи мне, чего хочешь.

— Э-э-э… — Свлад думает. Много времени прошло с тех пор, как ему доводилось читать для развлечения. Возможно даже, в последний раз подобное случалось еще тогда, когда он был ребенком и мама читала ему. Он не знает, что хотел бы прочесть. — Что вы порекомендуете?

Кроули шумно выдыхает. Свлад задается вопросом, нужно ли ему вообще дышать.

— Я — последний, кого ты хочешь об этом спросить.

— Эм, — он мешкает и в конце концов выбирает первое, что приходит в ставшую внезапной пустой голову. — Что-то таинственное.

Кроули молчит несколько мгновений, и Свлад слышит только его шаги. Затем что-то падает ему на грудь, и он легонько всхрипывает.

— Вот, — говорит Кроули. — Если ты с ней хоть что-то сделаешь, брошу тебя на растерзание ангелу. А то как-то не тянет после этого витать вокруг бесплотным духом.

Свлад берет книгу и рассматривает обложку. 

— «Этюд в багровых тонах и Знак четырех», — читает он вслух. — Что это?

— Шерлок Холмс, — Кроули садится в кресло. — Никогда не любил медиумов, с которыми зависал Дойл. Кучка мошенников.

— А разве вам не должны нравиться мошенники?

— Я ненавидел спиритизм. Куча конченных лжецов, извлекающих выгоду из горя, войны и прочих людских трагедий. Там внизу меня за это грамотой наградили. Никогда бы сам до такого не додумался. Единственное, что можно записать на их счет, так это то, что у них был свой стиль.

— Я думал, Шерлок Холмс — это детективные истории.

— Так и есть.

— Так значит, вы просто по-старчески брюзжите?

— Продолжай в том же духе, человек, и я испачкаю каждую страницу, а затем скажу Азирафелю, что не смог тебя остановить.

**~ ~ ~**

Половину «Этюда в багровых тонах» спустя желудок Свлада начинает громко урчать.

— Сделай так, чтобы это прекратилось, — Свлад поднимает голову и видит Кроули, сидящего на стуле и делающего забавные трюки с йо-йо.

— Что прекратилось?

— Твой желудок. Шум. Бес-с-сит.

— Да, чуток, — Свлад переворачивает страницу. — Так он на кокаине?

— Да, без кокаина там не обошлось. Ты не можешь просто пойти и что-нибудь съесть? Я не хочу слышать это весь остаток дня.

— Хм, — Свлад садится и разминает чуть затекшие конечности. — Думаю, да. Тут неподалеку есть Taco Bell, _ [2] _ или…

— Фу, — Кроули дергает йо-йо обратно и смотрит на Свлада с отвращением. — Не ешь там.

— Это дешево…

— Да, я в курсе, Taco Bell — моя работа. От тебя будет нести их жратвой, и мне вдобавок придется еще и объясняться с Азирафелем, который будет это завтра нюхать. Я на такое не подпишусь. Найди что-то получше.

— Я экономлю, чтобы купить настоящую квартиру, и обычно в обед меня тут нет, поэтому я ничего с собой не взял.

Кроули громко стонет.

— Люди, — бормочет он. — Вечно испытывают мое терпение. Давай, вставай и хватай свое пальто.

— Что? Зачем?

— Я не смею нарушить один из постулатов Славнейшего на Небесах относительно таких зловредных мест, как Taco Bell. Иди за мной. 

— А он знает, что вы зовете его Славнейшим на Небесах?

— Нет, и если узнает, ты станешь удобрением для моих растений.

**~ ~ ~**

Свлад стеснительно одергивает куртку, когда оглядывается по сторонам. Кроули, кажется, совершенно не подозревает, насколько роскошно это место и как явно недостаточно хорошо одет для него Свлад. На стульях и стенах много синего — как и золотого.

— Думаю, любой из присутствующих может себе позволить купить маленькую страну, — шепчет он Кроули. — Это разве не одно из тех мест, где нужно бронировать столик за три месяца?

— Нет, если ты — я, — Кроули внимательно изучает меню. — Справедливо для любого места.

— Вы искажаете реальность? Вы такое можете?

Кроули фыркает:  
— Нет! Я просто, знаешь… Немного подталкиваю людей. Гну свою линию. Искажение реальности — это читерство. Делать все собственноручно — вот настоящая магия.

Свлад берет меню и морщится, увидев цены:  
— На такие деньги я мог быть неделю есть. Вы платите за еду?

— Все зависит от того, знаю ли я повара и выбесят ли меня. Но вообще обычно да. Деньги портят, знаешь ли. Отменный повод для козней.

Свлад уже начал понимать: Кроули часто говорит о том, каким образом собирается развращать людей, когда это что-то действительно приятное. Впрочем, если он озвучит свои догадки, Кроули вряд ли хорошо это воспримет. 

— Что вы закажете?

— А чего ты хочешь?

— Я не знаю, что тут означают некоторые слова, и я не привык есть хорошую еду.

— Ты никогда не ел хорошей еды? Даже когда был ребенком?

У Свлада перед глазами встает картина: он, сидящий в столовой «Черного Крыла» — еще ребенок, не успевший сильно подрасти, он может качать ногами и едва достает ими до пола, — и стоит абсолютная, звенящая тишина, пока все едят, уткнувшись в свои подносы и даже не поднимая взгляда на того, кто сидит рядом и ковыряет пластиковой вилкой почти безвкусную еду. 

— Нет.

Кроули бросает на него долгий взгляд, и даже не видя его глаз, Свлад чувствует: его изучают и препарируют. Он неловко ерзает в кресле.

— Что ж, — бодро говорит Кроули, переключая внимание обратно на меню. — Знаешь, столетия назад Азирафель научил меня есть устриц, и они очень вкусные, если правильно приготовить.

**~ ~ ~**

— Ну так что с тобой? — спрашивает Кроули, делая глоток вина, прежде чем вернуться к тартару из лосося.

Свиная грудинка подана с клюквой — Свлад берет попробовать ягодину. Раньше он клюквы никогда не ел. Из-за терпкого вкуса он чуть жмурится, но решает, что ему нравится. 

— А что со мной?

— Ну, знаешь. Эта твоя странность. Никак не соображу, что тут к чему. Но ты понимаешь, о чем я, так что… Скажи-ка мне.

Свлад пожимает плечами:  
— Ладно. Я просто… другой, думаю.

— Да-да, это я знаю. Скажи мне, в чем именно.

Он вздыхает:  
— Ну, мне объяснили, что я... я... настроен на вселенную.

— В смысле?

— Это… Это, э-эм. Я знаю… всякое. И это… сложно. Я просто, вроде как… попадаю в ситуации, в которых должен оказаться, и это словно… мне объяснили, что я… листок в потоке мироздания. Я нахожу вещи, кошек, орудия убийства, множество вещей, а иногда я просто... знаю всякое. Я… — Свлад делает паузу, размышляя над тем, какой катастрофой все окончилось в Кембридже. — Относительно хорош в догадках. Это... на самом деле я не знаю, как это объяснить.

— Ну ладно, кто тебе первым это объяснил?

Рука Свлада крепче сжимает вилку.

— Один человек. Очень давно.

— Вряд ли хороший, — у Кроули вновь это оценивающее выражение лица.

Он снова пожимает плечами, глядя на свиную грудинку.

— Хм, — Кроули поднимает бровь. — А ты уверен, что не хочешь что-нибудь выпить?

— Если бы я пытался утопить прошлое в бутылке, пил бы без передыху, — это звучит куда откровеннее, чем того хотелось, и он морщится. Кроули, похоже, не замечает.

— Иногда забываю, что вам это не на пользу. Видел бы ты меня после испанской инквизиции.

— Вы ее придумали?

— Нет. И за миллион лет бы до такого не додумался. Не знал о ней, пока не получил похвалу. А потом пил много и долго, — Кроули делает еще один глоток вина. — Знаешь, у них тут подают неземное суфле, во всяком случае, так считает наш ангел, сам-то я в суфле не слишком шарю. А вообще мне горящее крем-брюле нравится. Его прямо тут и поджигают. 

— Звучит круто, — оживляется Свлад.

**~ ~ ~**

— Надеюсь, вчера все было в порядке? — говорит Азирафель, когда Свлад приходит на следующий день. — Надеюсь, с Кроули не было особых проблем, извини, я забыл тебе сообщить.

— Нет, все было... хорошо. Я могу работать в те дни, когда он здесь, если вы уезжаете... заниматься тем, чем занимались.

— О. Хорошо.

— О, и еще, — хотя Свлад еще со вчера ломал голову, как подступиться к Азирафелю с этим вопросом, он решает сделать вид, что лишь сейчас об этом вспомнил. — Я хотел спросить, Кроули вчера разрешил мне взять здесь книгу почитать.

— Он положил ее обратно на нужное место? — у Азирафеля между бровей появляется складка. 

— О, да, — Свлад ожидал, что тот, возможно, провернет изящный трюк, мастерски швырнет книгу, и она попадет прямо на свое место, но вместо этого Кроули осторожно и бережно поставил ее обратно на книжную полку. 

— Тогда все в порядке.

— На самом деле, я хотел спросить, могу ли... и дальше брать книги почитать?

Азирафель выглядит слегка испуганным, затем улыбается:  
— Да. Конечно. Почему нет?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Waterstones — сеть британских книжных магазинов (прим.перев.)  
> [2] Taco Bell — международная сеть ресторанов быстрого питания с мексиканской кухней (прим.перев.)


	6. ГЛАВА ШЕСТАЯ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ГЛАВА ШЕСТАЯ, В КОТОРОЙ ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ КОШМАР И НАХОДИТСЯ ШАРФ

_Стены холодные, и для Свлада это странно всякий раз, когда он их касается. Они продолжают раскладывать у него перед носом карточки, и он должен угадывать, всегда должен угадывать — за исключением того, что он должен не угадывать, а знать, но он не знает — и из колонок в комнате вновь раздается этот жуткий звук, а сразу после трубит: «ОШИБКА», и они всегда выглядят такими разочарованными, и ему должно быть плевать, но ему не плевать, и может быть, если он будет достаточно хорош, однажды сможет выбраться…_

Чья-то рука ложится на плечо Свлада. Он дергается; стул, на котором он уснул, читая книгу за столом, опрокидывается назад. Свлад чудом успевает сохранить равновесие, схватившись за край стола.

— Что? — хрипло бормочет он. — Что?

— Ты, э-э-э, — похоже, Азирафелю неловко. — Вздрагивал. Я подумал, так будет лучше.

— Да. Да, — Свлад упирается локтями в стол и прячет лицо в ладонях. — Да, хорошо.

Он подозревает, что не просто «вздрагивал». Он вообще неспокойно спит. Боже, как стыдно. 

— Ты… — Азирафель потирает руки. — Ты в порядке?

— Эм. Это… — он трет глаза. — Наверняка Кроули рассказывал вам, меня никак не отпускают события из детства, — на этой неделе он говорил о «Черном Крыле» больше, чем когда-либо. А это что-то, да значит. — Только и всего.

— Как ты узнал, что Кроули мне что-то рассказал?

Свлад открывает глаза и бросает на Азирафеля, возможно, самый пристальный взгляд, что когда-либо ему адресовал. Это же не высшая математика, и его не тянет вновь заострять внимание даже на незначительных деталях того, что он поведал Кроули.

— Ну да. Извини.

— Да все норм, — Свлад мотает головой и проводит ладонью по лицу. — Простите, я задремал. Гонялся прошлой ночью за кроликом.

— …Зачем?

— Затем, что должен был, — он не знает, зачем. Он знал лишь, что заметил кролика с маленьким ошейником и должен был его выследить, хотя предпочел бы этого не делать — Рудольфо несколько раз пнул его. Рука до сих пор побаливает. — Уверен, рано или поздно причина окажется очевидной.

Азирафель поджимает губы.

— Хорошо, — наконец говорит он. — Не беспокойся насчет сна. Можешь спать тут в любое время. Слышал, это полезно.

— Только слышали?

— Я… нечасто сплю.

Свлад сильнее кутается в куртку. Его даже не тянет донимать Азирафеля, чтобы побольше разузнать об ангелах.

— Я могу спать дома.

— Я думал, люди могут где угодно спать.

— Я могу, — он не сдерживает легкой улыбки. — Просто… не стану же я спать на работе. 

— Ладно. На самом деле, для меня это неважно. В смысле, мы оба знаем, что я не умею находить тебе занятия. Так что, знаешь, иногда я могу давать тебе работу, а иногда ты просто можешь получать… полезный опыт. Вроде… сна, — Азирафель расцветает. — О, или чтение, допустим! Ты же спрашивал, можно ли брать книги почитать — ну вот, можешь приходить читать. Ну то есть, как ты можешь работать в книжной лавке, если не знаком с тем, с чем имеешь дело?

Свлад сглатывает. Ему кажется, что он съеживается, будто становясь меньше. Он даже уже и вспомнить не может, когда кто-нибудь заботился о нем.

— Да. Да. Хм, похоже, это… мудрое решение. Лучший вариант, чтобы у меня была оплачиваемая работа и все такое.

— Да. Отлично. Ну, тогда мы… разработали самую удобную систему для нас обоих, — на мгновение Азирафель неловко замирает, а потом трижды похлопывает Свлада по плечу. — Превосходно. 

— Ага, — он прочищает горло. Глаза, кажется, чуть влажные. Вот бы Азирафель не заметил. — Спасибо.

— Не стоит благодарности.

**~ ~ ~**

— А каким был Конан Дойл? — ставя «Этюд в багровых тонах» на место, спрашивает Свлад.

Азирафель, осматривающий что-то на одной из книжных полок, отвечает:  
— В первоисточниках я прочел, что он создавал впечатление довольно приятного человека.

— Кроули сказал, что он зависал с мошенниками.

— Ну что ж, все верно, в этом Кроули прав.

— Я все слышал, — Кроули входит в лавку и направляется прямиком к вешалке. — Теперь пути назад нет. Ангел, ты не видел мой красно-синий шарф? Думаю, я оставил его здесь, когда приходил в прошлый раз.

— Нет, думаю, не видел. Как он выглядит?

— Ну, это шарф, и он красно-синий, как я успел упомянуть.

Будто не услышав ответа, Азирафель поворачивается к Свладу:  
— Мне не сильно интересны все эти… спиритические делишки. Медиумы довольно двуличны, и я склонен… выходить из себя, встречаясь с ними.

— Да ты, блядь, вообще имел с ними дело? — спрашивает рыщущий под вешалкой Кроули, поднимая взгляд.

— Если бы я знал о происходящем и меня бы это как-то касалось, — Азирафель фыркает, — я бы наверняка сделал что-то, чтобы им помешать. Запутал бы их клиентов, чтобы те не смогли найти вход, или, может, устроил бы парочку небольших пожаров.

— Пожаров? — кажется, Кроули удивлен.

— Категорически не смертоносных пожаров! Исключительно чтобы здание очистилось, а их покровители, ну знаешь, потребовали вернуть деньги.

— А вы бы что сделали? — спрашивает Свлад у Кроули.

Кроули улыбается широко и несколько угрожающие:  
— Я бы притаился в тени и позабавился с их личными секретами.

— Мне бы сильнее понравился Уайльд, он был таким милым парнем.

Свлад задается вопросом, часто ли Азирафель игнорирует то, что говорит Кроули. Скорее всего, частенько.

— Да, это ты так думаешь, — бормочет Кроули.

— Ну, это правда! Он всегда был вежливым и обаятельным, всегда был рад моему обществу, платил за ужин и напитки, — он косится на Свлада и закашливается. — Это если бы, конечно, я его вообще знал.

Кроули перестает искать шарф, смотрит на Азирафеля и подозрительно щурится:  
— И что, он правда так делал?

— Если бы я в то время был знаком с ним лично, как знаком с тобой — хотя не совсем в то же время, ведь ты тогда, сдается, решил вздремнуть — да, уверен, все было бы именно так. Он очень обходительный и дружелюбный.

— Очень обходительный и дружелюбный, — глядя на него, передразнивает Кроули, корча гримасу. 

У Свлада сзади чешется шея. Он оборачивается и замечает смятый комок ткани, лежащий на одной из книжных стопок. Поднявшись на цыпочки, он дотягивается до красно-синего шарфа с излишне кричащим (по его мнению) узором из написанных косым шрифтом букв «АК».

— Это он?

Кроули оборачивается. Кажется, он слегка выведен из себя из-за того, что пришлось отвлечься и перестать корчить Азирафелю мстительные рожи. Тот, в свою очередь, выглядит немного смущенным и вместе с тем раздраженным. Как предполагает Свлад, последнее — чисто из принципа.

— Да, это он.

Свлад подходит к Кроули и протягивает шарф:  
— Вы беситесь, потому что Уайльд вас отшил?

Кроули вонзает в него взгляд, а затем выхватывает из рук шарф. Полоска ткани слегка жжется, хотя Свлад более чем уверен, что шарф шелковый и на самом деле не способен ободрать кожу. 

— Пойдем, ангел.

— Что? Куда пойдем?

— Ужин. И выпивка.

— Не рановато для ужина?

— Ну же, — Кроули обматывает шарфом шею и перебрасывает конец через плечо. — Пошли.

Азирафель все еще выглядит чуть растерянным, но лишь пожимает плечами:  
— Свлад, ты не мог бы уйти пораньше, чтобы я закрылся?

— Ага. Без проблем.

Прежде чем взять пальто, Азирафель мнется.

— Кстати, как ты узнал, где он лежит?

— Просто узнал, — пожимает плечами Свлад. — Вот так все и работает.


	7. ГЛАВА СЕДЬМАЯ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ГЛАВА СЕДЬМАЯ, В КОТОРОЙ ИДЕТ БОРЬБА ЗА СВОЕ МЕСТО ВО ВСЕЛЕННОЙ, А КРОУЛИ ДАЕТ СОВЕТ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как известно, в современном английском языке отсутствует разделение на «ты» и «вы». В предыдущих главах этого текста Свлад обращается к Азирафелю и Кроули на «вы» — полагаю, это более уместный вариант, учитывая отношения «начальник/подчиненный». В этой главе Свлад под воздействием алкоголя нарушает субординацию и начинает обращаться к Кроули на «ты». Далее к обращению на «вы» он уже не возвращается — мне это кажется логичным, учитывая более фамильярный характер его взаимоотношений с Кроули.

Это его «вот так все и работает» вступает в игру уже на следующий день, когда Свлад по велению вселенной начинает трехдневную гонку, связанную с розыском пропаж.

С тех пор, как он стал работать в книжной лавке, мозгоебств с потоком мироздания стало поменьше. Это было здорово. Он ощущал вмешательство вселенной минимально, из-за чего даже начал думать, что возможно, если он просто продолжит работу в книжной лавке, присутствия Азирафеля и Кроули окажется достаточно, чтобы держать его от всего этого подальше, и можно будет жить нормально. 

Вот же глупость, думает Свлад, лежа на тротуаре около своего дома после того, как три дня отчаянно пытался спасти свою жизнь и видел гибель одиннадцати человек от волшебного летающего ножа — больше крови и смерти, чем ему когда-либо доводилось наблюдать. Тотальная глупость. Поэтому он и валяется сейчас на тротуаре — чуть захмелевший, с бутылкой пива в руке и с закрытыми глазами, чтобы можно было не смотреть на уличный фонарь.

В какой-то момент свет, который все равно пробивается сквозь веки, тускнеет. Он открывает глаза.

На него сверху вниз взирает Кроули, держащий руки в карманах черных джинсов. В свете фонаря его рыжие волосы горят, как нимб, и Свлад не сдерживает ироничного смешка.

— Рад выяснить, что ты хорошо проводишь время, — строго говорит Кроули. Из-за забавных маленьких солнцезащитных очков, которые тот носит, не понятно, куда направлен взгляд. У Свлада создается впечатление, что прямо на него. — Ангел беспокоился, что ты заболел.

— Д-да какое вам дело? — мямлит Свлад.

— Это усложняет мне жизнь, он весь… в унынии. Так что, знаешь. Подымайся и возьми себя в руки.

— Я читаю тебе проповеди, когда ты бухой валяешься на тротуаре? Нет, _ [1] _ — с издевкой говорит Свлад. 

— А почему ты вообще на тротуаре? У тебя разве квартиры нет?

— Эт мое окно, — Свлад широко разводит руки, будто пытаясь охватить улицу. — Здоровенное. А там я находиться не хочу.

Кроули подходит к зданию и заглядывает в его комнатушку прямо через стену. Свлад с неохотой садится — вероятно, Кроули, когда вернется, все равно заставит его подняться.

— Ты прав, — возвращаясь, говорит он. — Уныло как в аду. Почти буквально.

— Я было подумал, что ты можешь просто… — Свлад пытается щелкнуть, но пальцы не слушаются, и он лишь крутит ими. — Брынь, и съебнуть. 

— Не мой стиль, — Кроули садится рядом, вольготно раскидывая ноги.

У Свлада резко начинает кружиться голова, и он утыкается лбом в колени, отставляя бутылку.

— Е-е-еб…

— Да ты ж даже не вдрызг.

— Я выпил дстатчно. Отвали.

Кроули не отваливает. Вместо этого он потягивается и лениво упирается локтями в колени:  
— Тяжелая неделька, или что?

— Меня задолбало быть в курсе, как выглядят внутренности людей, — Свлад поднимает голову и глядит прямо перед собой. — Когда в ЦРУ мне сказали, что я буду помогать людям, они не упомянули о том, что мне придется постоянно видеть мертвецов, — он глядит на Кроули. — ЦРУ — это твои? Или «Черное Крыло»?

— Да я особо не занимаюсь… Америкой, — морщит нос Кроули.

— Хм. Ну, хорошо. Если бы ты имел хоть какое-то отношение к «Черному Крылу», мне бы пришлось тебе врезать, а я не… — он щурясь смотрит на Кроули. — Я не уверен, что сейчас у меня это выйдет.

— У тебя бы и трезвым не вышло, — фыркает Кроули. Теперь его очередь изучающе щуриться на Свлада. Впрочем, он наверняка постоянно щурится — у него весь лоб в морщинах. — Ладно, а что ЦРУ от тебя нужно? Ты не похож на машину для убийств.

— Выслеживать людей. Чувствовать вселенную. Распутывать то, что им нужно распутать. Я типа… человек-увеличительное стекло. Или… детекторная штуковина, — он взмахивает рукой. — Типа волшебная палочка, может быть. Без понятия, — он чуть выпрямляется и говорит, тщательно пытаясь подражать Риггинсу: — Ты будешь бесценным активом, Свлад, будешь помогать стольким людям, Свлад, когда ты вырастешь, сделаешь для нас много полезного, Свлад, — он с издевкой фыркает. — Дрочила. 

Свлад угрюмо опускает голову к коленям. 

— Стой, «когда ты вырастешь»? — спрашивает Кроули. — Тебе сколько лет было, когда ты туда попал?

— Что-то типа одиннадцати. Или десяти. Не знаю. Я не помню, когда у меня день рождения.

На лице Кроули странное выражение. Свлад не может понять, то ли оно в принципе странное, то ли не свойственно именно Кроули. Сейчас ему не до этих тонкостей.

— Ты что, был _ребенком_?

— Нас там было несколько детей. Не знаю, что с остальными случилось. Мы все… — Свлад бьет кулаком о воздух, словно что-то разбивает. — Выбрались, когда мне было что-то типа, не знаю, шестнадцати? Семнадцати? Любой мой возраст — «что-то типа».

— Детей? Во множественном числе? — выражение лица Кроули все такое же странное.

Свлад оглядывается на дорогу.

— Я больше не хочу так, — тихо говорит он. — Не хочу больше игр.

— Так прекрати играть.

— Не могу. Я пробовал. Правила, они… блядь, не знаю, непреложны. Я не могу их изменить. Приходится им подчиняться.

— Тогда делай по-своему.

Моргнув, Свлад смотрит на Кроули, который глядит не на него, а на небо:  
— Что?

— Слушай, человек, думаешь, я всегда поступаю как положено? Или ангел? Ему не положено владеть книжной лавкой, или есть суши, или ходить на концерты в Royal Albert. _ [2] _ А мне не положено водить машину, или выращивать дома цветы и собирать откровенно полностью безупречную коллекцию пластинок. Наша задача — творить добро и зло соответственно, как понимаешь. Таковы правила. Но это не значит, что мы не делаем все по-своему. И это именно то, что тебе нужно. Поступай так, чтобы было терпимо. 

— Ты серьезно? — Свлад смотрит на него во все глаза. 

— Ага, — Кроули мотает головой, указывая куда-то за спину. — И найди себе новое жилье. А то если сдохнешь, вдыхая всю ту плесень, Азирафель задолбает меня просьбами найти новую версию тебя. 

— Как мне все сделать терпимым?

— А я похож на бесплатного консультанта?

— Нет, ты похож на иллюзиониста с выебонами. С каких пор ты водишь машину?

— С тех пор, как изобрели Бентли. Я могу творить настоящие чудеса, так что завязывай с этой херней про фокусы, это унизительно, благодарю.

Свлад чуть сильнее кутается в куртку. 

— Так, чтобы было терпимо, — бормочет он. — Окей. Да. Да, разберусь.

— Ну вот и хорошо, — Кроули встает. — И приходи завтра на работу. Мне надоело наблюдать, как Азирафель переживает, все ли с тобой в порядке и вернешься ли ты хоть когда-то.

— Можешь рассказать ему все из того, что услышал, — Свлад чувствует себя странно. Никуда не ушли усталость и грусть, но еще в душе разгорается… надежда. Может, у него и правда получится идти по жизни так, чтобы это не напоминало блуждание по туннелю в кромешной темноте до тех пор, пока этот туннель не найдет способ его прикончить. — Не хочу… снова через это пройти. Одного раза достаточно.

Кроули кивает.

— Э-э-э. Ты начнешь раздумывать, как бы стереть меня с лица земли, если я скажу спасибо?

— Мне и раздумывать не нужно, я на это более чем способен, и да, я это сделаю.

— Ладно. Тогда я не стану говорить спасибо.

— Хорошо. Мне бы не понравилось, — Кроули вновь кивает в сторону дома. — Иди. Спи. Если завтра проспишь, и я об этом узнаю, я тебя найду — и сам будешь не рад. 

Свлад вскакивает и показывает ему большие пальцы. Кроули разворачивается и идет туда, где под разбитым фонарем виднеется размытое пятно в форме машины. А Свлад разворачивается и идет в свою квартиру.

_Терпимо_.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Невозможно удержаться и не использовать цитату из «Футурамы» (прим.авт.) 1-й сезон 9-я серия (прим.перев.)  
> [2] Royal Albert — концертный зал в Лондоне (прим.перев.)


	8. ГЛАВА ВОСЬМАЯ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ГЛАВА ВОСЬМАЯ, В КОТОРОЙ ПРОДОЛЖАЕТ ЗАКЛАДЫВАТЬСЯ ФУНДАМЕНТ И ВЕДУТСЯ ДИСКУССИИ О ЗАГАДКАХ

Свлад входит в двери в 12:22, полный благодарности за более позднее начало рабочего дня, из-за чего ему не доводится бороться с чересчур сильным похмельем. Азирафель выглядит так, будто у него камень с души упал.

— О, ты вернулся. Хорошо.

— Да. Эм… — Свлад сконфуженно трет руки. — Извините, что… не объявил о творческом отпуске. 

Он чувствует, как плечи напрягаются в ожидании неизбежных вопросов, отвечать на которые нет ни малейшего желания.

— Все хорошо. Просто… я рад тебя видеть, — Азирафель озирается по сторонам. — Боюсь, у меня нет для тебя никаких заданий, тут полный порядок, так что может ты просто… хочешь почитать?

— Хм. Конечно. Почитать… было бы здорово, — он чувствует, как спина понемногу расслабляется.

— И чего бы тебе хотелось?

— Я. Я не… — Свлад чуть сильнее кутается в куртку. Он несколько сбит с толку. Он разрешил Кроули говорить Азирафелю что угодно, но все равно по привычке ждал каких-то расспросов, хотя с тех пор, как он улизнул из «Черного Крыла», прошло много лет. Этот новый опыт — хороший, но он на диво выматывает. Свлад делает глубокий вдох. — А что бы вы порекомендовали?

Азирафель наклоняет голову, и на его лице — как кажется Свладу — сострадание. 

— Тебе понравился Холмс?

— М-м-м, да, понравился. Я люблю загадки, и мне понравилась… его доброта. Когда речь идет о помощи, — именно это его поразило во время чтения. Холмс не только помогал, но и искренне переживал за своих клиентов. Это было так непривычно — что подобные качества могут идти рука об руку.

— О, тебе тогда и Кристи подойдет. Думаю, Марпл, — Азирафель заговорщицки склоняется к нему. — Если честно, Пуаро мне никогда не нравился. Но об этом — молчок.

— Ладно, — Свлад понятия не имеет, что это означает.

Тот подходит к полке, изучающе ее оглядывает.

— Марпл может быть резковатой, особенно в ранних произведениях. А вот это уже подойдет, — он вручает Свладу милую зеленую книжечку, на обложке которой золотыми буквами написано «Объявлено убийство». — Не стесняйся и садись вон в то кресло позади тебя.

Свлад сглатывает и шепчет:  
— Хорошо. Звучит здорово.

— Да. Что ж, — Азирафель прочищает горло. — Я рад, что ты вернулся.

**~ ~ ~**

— Они все ловят убийц? — спрашивает Свлад. Он, закинув ноги на подлокотник, восседает в кресле, в удобстве которого почти наверняка есть что-то сверхъестественное (может, это не самое верное слово, но оно отлично отражает суть).

— В основном. Иногда они ловят контрабандистов или расхитителей драгоценностей.

— О-о-о, — «расхитители драгоценностей» звучит… весело. Как занятное, даже своего рода сексуальное дельце. — А вы встречали когда-нибудь расхитителей драгоценностей?

— Это больше по части Кроули.

— А они просто… ищут зацепки?

Азирафель отрывает взгляд от лежащих на столе документов, которые он изучает, и моргает:  
— …расхитители драгоценностей?

— Да нет же, детективы.

— А! Да, полагаю, так оно и есть. Я не сильно разбираюсь в детективной работе, если речь идет не о розыске книг.

— А эти зацепки — они материальные?

— Думаю, да.

Свлад, пока думает, раскачивает ногой вверх-вниз:  
— Почему?

— Ну, обычно так и происходит розыск, — Азирафель откладывает ручку в сторону.

— Но почему они просто не хотят прислушаться к Вселенной? Не зря же есть слово «интуиция». Почему бы им просто не плыть в потоке мироздания? Разве это не проще?

— Я… — похоже, Азирафель растерял все слова. — Я не думаю, что они это умеют.

— Оу, — Свлад вновь глядит на книгу. — Но ведь так быстрее. И людям можно помочь куда скорее.

— Я не хочу в это вникать.

— Быстрее, — бормочет он, задумчиво постукивая по обложке. — Можно было бы помогать людям быстрее, — он смотрит на Азирафеля. — У вас еще много детективных романов?

— Конечно. И только хорошие. Боюсь, они мне не сильно-то нравились, пока Кроули не потащил меня на ту кинематографическую ленту по книге Хамметта, _ [1] _ и лишь после этого я обнаружил, что некоторые из них мне по душе.

— На что? — переспрашивает на мгновение отвлекшийся Свлад.

— Ну, как это называется... — он поднимает руку и изображает что-то мигающее. — Шоу на пленке. Движущаяся картинка.

— А, фильмы, — догадывается Свлад. — Я редко их смотрю.

Возможно, последний раз это случалось, когда он был маленьким. На кино нужны деньги. И силы, чтобы ходить куда-то, помимо работы.

— Да нет, я тоже, Кроули этим сильнее увлечен. Он часто ходит их смотреть, в основном те, которые шумные и яркие, вроде как вон то с Уоткином, которого чуть не раздавили и не сожгли или вроде того, как там оно называется, — он неопределенно жестикулирует. — «Звездные войны». Но он очень хотел меня на него сводить, а я был перед ним в долгу — он мне из Массачусетса привез печенье с шоколадной крошкой — поэтому согласился. Редкий пример хорошего звукового кино — по моему авторитетному мнению, с появлением звука все сошло на нет.

Да уж, Свладу есть что обдумать, но он помнит свою первоначальную цель:  
— Я могу их прочесть?

— Кино не читают, мой дорогой мальчик, — Азирафель кажется растерянным.

— Нет, детективные романы. Я хочу все их прочесть.

— О! Да, разумеется. Это не проблема.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Азирафель имеет в виду фильм «Тонкий человек», комедию 30-х годов, в которой состоятельный светский лев и его жена из низшего сословия, бывшая в прошлом детективом, раскрывают тайну (прим.авт.)


	9. ГЛАВА ДЕВЯТАЯ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ГЛАВА ДЕВЯТАЯ, В КОТОРОЙ ПЛАНЫ НА ЖИЗНЬ ОБДУМЫВАЮТСЯ И ВОПЛОЩАЮТСЯ

Свлад не из тех, кто привык делать заметки. По его мнению, они в целом затрудняют процесс получения опыта. Однако на сей раз он нарушает собственное правило и тратит на это время.

За время чтения в желтом блокноте, специально купленном по такому случаю, появляется несколько заметок:

▪ ВСЕ ОНИ ИЩУТ ЗАЦЕПКИ

▪ ЕСЛИ ПОЛЬЗОВАТЬСЯ СЕТЬЮ ВСЕЛЕНСКИХ СВЯЗЕЙ, ПОИСК ПОЙДЕТ БЫСТРЕЕ

▪ КОГДА БЕРЕШЬСЯ ЗА РАССЛЕДОВАНИЕ, ЗАКОНОМ МОЖНО ПРЕНЕБРЕГАТЬ

▪ И ДАЖЕ НЕСМОТРЯ НА ЭТО, МОЖНО ПОМОЧЬ ЛЮДЯМ 

▪ ЕСЛИ ХОЧЕШЬ БЫТЬ ДЕТЕКТИВОМ, НУЖНО ОДЕВАТЬСЯ ПОКРУЧЕ

— На что ты там таращишься? — спрашивает Кроули. Свлад смотрит на него снизу вверх, сидя в кресле — Кроули валяется на диване и возится с Ферби, _ [1] _ не забывая присматривать за лавкой.

— Принимаю жизненно важные решения. Что ты с ней творишь?

— Думаю, буду оставлять такие повсюду, чтобы пугать людей, — Кроули кладет игрушку на низкий столик. Ферби распахивает абсолютно белые, лишенные зрачков глаза и произносит громогласное: «СЛАВЬТЕ САТАНУ, ВЛАДЫКУ НАШЕГО И ГОСПОДИНА». Свлад подскакивает, а Кроули хихикает.

— Ты выбрал очень странный способ флиртовать с Азирафелем.

— Прекращай это, а то на ланч не поведу.

Свлад отрывает взгляд от своего списка и моргает:  
— А мы на ланч собираемся?

— Да, иначе твой желудок опять будет издавать те звуки. Давай, пойдем.

**~ ~ ~**

— Не понимаю я эту еду для богатых, — говорит Свлад Кроули. — Что такое фуа-гра?

— Утиная печень. Иногда гусиная.

— Я попробую креветки, — морщится Свлад.

— Тут хорошо. Я сюда с 1918-го года захаживаю.

— Да, — Свлад оглядывается по сторонам. У витражей винтажный вид, ресторан хорошо освещен, а стулья удобные, но жестковатые, будто они старинные. — Выглядит старым. Но в хорошем смысле. Почему сыр включен в десертное меню? Разве сыр — не просто сыр?

— Не знаю. Полагаю, людям просто нравится есть сыр на десерт.

— А не на десерт — не нравится?

Кроули откладывает меню, строго смотрит на Свлада и холодно говорит:  
— Я не принимал участия в составлении меню.

— Откуда ж мне знать, в чем ты принимаешь участие и кто занимается составлением, — пожимает плечами Свлад, возвращаясь к изучению меню.

— Может быть, Голод, теоретически — Азирафель. 

— Азирафель кажется достаточно толковым для того, чтобы знать, что сыр должен входить в сырное меню, а десерт — в десертное. 

— Это ты так считаешь. И вообще, нет такого понятия, как сырное меню.

— А должно бы быть.

— Я не хочу с тобой спорить, — просматривая меню, Кроули поверх него бросает взгляд на Свлада. — Так тебе полегчало?

— А? — поднимает глаза Свлад.

— Ну, знаешь, ты не валяешься пьяным на тротуаре.

— Не валяюсь… насколько я могу судить. 

— Ну вот. Прогресс.

— Ты что… заботишься обо мне? — он вперяет взгляд на Кроули. Тот не нервничает, но испугаться, похоже, успевает.

— Нет, — фыркает Кроули. — Я вожу тебя на ланч, чтобы ты не стонал и не ныл, пока мы в книжной лавке, не желаю такого слышать. У меня есть свои дела, человек.

— Заботишься. Ты обо мне заботишься.

— Закуску выбирай, — снова негодующе фыркает Кроули. — Официант скоро придет, а я не собираюсь тут до посинения рассиживаться. 

— А нельзя заставить его ждать подольше?

Лицо Кроули становится еще более угрожающим:  
— Выбирай. Закуски.

Свлад продолжает ему лыбиться.

— Креветки — это отлично. И у меня тоже теперь все отлично. У меня есть план.

— Мне плевать на тебя и твой план, а вот креветки — это замечательно.

Свлад ему не верит. И это просто потрясающе.

**~ ~ ~**

— А ты знал каких-нибудь детективов?

Кроули пожимает плечами. Он уже умял свое крем-брюле. Свлад еще никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то ел так быстро.

— В основном не шибко хороших. Некоторые из них мнили себя умными, хотя таковыми не являлись. Некоторые оказывались по-настоящему умны, но таких — считанные единицы. 

— А какими они были? В смысле, как работали? — спрашивает Свлад, ковыряя вилкой кремовую слойку.

— Без понятия. С помощью детективных штучек, полагаю.

— Но что между ними общего?

— Они были хороши в детективной работе, — Кроули вздыхает. — Я не знаю, человек, моя задача больше сводится к тому, чтобы докапываться до преступников и втирать им что-то типа «Эй, не хочешь перед сном совершить парочку преступлений?», а вот к поимке я отношения не имею.

— Оу, — Свлад слегка разочарован. Кроули опять вздыхает.

— Стиль.

— Что?

— Слушай, если детектив хороший, не важно, как он одет, но те из них, которые мне нравились, производили определенное впечатление, в их внешнем виде было что-то выделяющееся, нечто особенное. Так что работай над стилем. И глядя на тебя, скажу, что тебе это в любом случае не помешает.

— У меня есть стиль, — хмурится Свлад.

— У тебя видок, словно я тебя реально на улице подобрал.

— У меня нет денег. Стиль приложится.

— Мы с тобой очень разные, — фыркает Кроули.

— Я в этом, на самом деле, не уверен, — Кроули хмурится, но Свлад успевает закончить прежде, чем тот что-либо ответил. — Но все же спасибо за совет.

— Доедай свой десерт и валим отсюда, — шипит Кроули.

**~ ~ ~**

— Что вы думаете о детективах? — спрашивает Свлад. Он сортирует коробки с книгами и пытается удержаться от соблазна с головой зарыться в экземпляр со сказками Андерсена, изданный в 1935-м году.

— Ну, как и в большинстве профессий, все, естественно, зависит от намерений, — задумчиво отвечает Азирафель, сортируя книги на стеллаже. Свлад задается вопросом, использует ли тот для таких занятий магию, когда его нет поблизости, или Азирафелю нравится все делать вручную. — У некоторых детективов и у самих недобрые намерения, а я такое, знаешь ли, не выношу. Но если детектив правда хочет помочь, что ж, тогда все в порядке.

— А что если… — Свлад барабанит пальцами по обложке книги, пытаясь выглядеть непринужденно. — Если бы кто-то… был втянут в детективные расследования без умысла или особого желания, но хотел бы воспользоваться ситуацией, чтобы сделать… что-то хорошее? Вроде как если бы кто-то хотел сделать свою способность, эту странную часть своего существования терпимой, поэтому решил бы просто… чуточку изменить образ жизни?

Азирафель тут же отрывает взгляд от стеллажа, прекращая перебирать книги, и смотрит на Свлада. Тот старается взять дыхание под контроль, не показать, как много значит ответ и как он нуждается в одобрении, и едва сдерживается, чтобы не вытереть ладони о джинсы. Менять свою жизнь страшно, а Азирафель — один из двух самых важных для него людей. Его мнение… имеет значение.

— Ну что ж, — задумчиво произносит Азирафель. — Думаю, такое намерение относится ко второй категории, согласен? И думаю, этот… кто-то добился бы успеха в своем деле, потому что у него серьезные намерения и доброе сердце. Полагаю, это было бы замечательное решение.

Свлад сглатывает, сжимая книгу в руке.

— Точно, — хрипловато говорит он. — Точно. Да. Хорошо. Так и есть.

Азирафель опускает взгляд на книгу:  
— Постарайся не сжимать ее так крепко, Свлад.

Он глядит вниз и тут же ослабляет хватку:  
— Да. Извините.

— Все в порядке.

— Спасибо, — едва слышно шепчет он. Он оглядывается и успевает увидеть, что Азирафель мягко ему улыбается.

— Все в порядке, — повторяет тот. — Когда закончишь с коробкой, покажу тебе, как все правильно организовывать по десятичной системе Дьюи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furby — электронная говорящая игрушка-робот в виде забавного зверька (прим.перев.)


	10. ГЛАВА ДЕСЯТАЯ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ГЛАВА ДЕСЯТАЯ, В КОТОРОЙ, КО ВСЕОБЩЕМУ СОЖАЛЕНИЮ, ПОЯВЛЯЕТСЯ ЧЕЛОВЕК ИЗ ПРОШЛОГО

Кроули и Азирафель полностью поглощены напряженным интеллектуальным поединком в игре, которая, кажется, называется «Скраббл». Свлад еще мог бы представить, как они играют в шахматы или что-то в таком духе, но вместо этого они сгорбились в подсобке над маленьким журнальным столиком, изучая буквы с таким видом, словно это вопрос жизни и смерти. Он частенько поглядывает на них, отрываясь от первого издания «Кармана, полного ржи», _ [1] _ и вполне уверен: они в таком положении находятся уже минут пятнадцать.

Наконец, Кроули выкладывает слово.

— Акканну, — произносит он. — Пятнадцать очков.

Азирафель поднимает взгляд и резко смотрит с тем самым прищуром, который у него часто бывает в присутствии Кроули.

— Это ассирийский, помнишь? Означает «дикий осел».

— Ага, — кисло выдыхает Азирафель. — Тебе ли не знать.

— Эй, а вот это лишнее.

— А я убежден, что это совершенно необходимо.

— Ты просто бесишься, что я заработал пятнадцать очков, — буквы Кроули неожиданно чуть сдвигаются, плавно сбиваясь с линии так, чтобы это слово невозможно было прочитать. — Ладно, а вот это было уже совсем лишним, ты слишком сильно бесишься, как для ангела…

Над дверью на входе в лавку звонит колокольчик.

— Свлад, — говорит Азирафель, аккуратно возвращая выложенное Кроули слово на место, на сей раз вручную. — Будь так любезен, ступай и отговори их покупать что-либо, хорошо? Дай знать, если понадобится помощь.

— Не волнуйтесь, — Свлад закрывает книгу, предусмотрительно кладя в нее тканевую закладку из тех, что Азирафель одобрил для применения в своей лавке. — Я умею быть весьма противным.

— Ты глянь на него, — говорит Кроули, сам, между тем, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы бросить на Свлада взгляд. — Он уже порядком противен.

— По крайней мере, не он выложил слово на пятнадцать очков.

Свлад встает и направляется в зал, не обращая внимания на их ссору. 

— Здравствуйте! — на ходу весело говорит он. — Боюсь, через четыре минуты тридцать семь секунд мы заканчиваем работу на сегодня, и мы уже закрыли все полки, пронумерованные в десятичной системе от нуля до ста сорока девяти, а также от двухсот тридцати семи до девятисот, так что…

Свлад замирает, когда видит, _кто_ на самом деле торчит у двери книжной лавки и лениво разглядывает один из стеллажей Азирафеля — в черном костюме, с руками по швам, старающийся выглядеть не слишком угрожающе. Ему внезапно хочется сказать, чтобы тот ничего не трогал, но это, с другой стороны, не имеет значения, потому что язык отказывается ворочаться во рту.

«Он не изменился», — единственная мысль, которая пробивается сквозь панику, захлестнувшую разум Свлада. Усы, может, чуть поседели, но не более того. Все тот же Риггинс стоит тут и смотрит на него тем же оценивающим взглядом, каким смотрел и в детстве, и всегда. 

— Свлад, — спокойно произносит он.

Свлад открывает рот. Что-то сказать не выходит.

— Сколько лет, сколько зим, — продолжает тот, будто ничего не замечает.

Он кивает, во рту сухо. Он не знает, что делать. Он даже с места сдвинуться не может.

— Был рад узнать, что ты вернулся в Англию. Тебе на пользу ненадолго вернуться.

Первое, что сражает его наповал — это «ненадолго», явно означающее, что рано или поздно ему придется отправиться назад. Смысл фразы в другом, но тем не менее, это побуждает его действовать. Он облизывает губы. 

— Вы следили за мной? — шепчет он.

Риггинс смотрит на него Тем Самым Взглядом, который Свлад просто ненавидит. Снисходительное разочарование, как бы говорящее: «Ты сразу должен был это понять». Свлада награждали этим взглядом всякий раз, когда он не понимал какой-то из их вопросов.

— Итак, Свлад, — говорит он, пряча снисходительность за доброжелательным тоном. — Ты же не думал, что мы в самом деле позволим тебе уйти навсегда, правда?

Свлад сглатывает. Его тянет блевать. Азирафель, вероятно, будет не в восторге. У него отличные полы.

— К тому же, — Риггинс пожимает плечами слишком небрежно для того, чтобы жест показался искренним. — Ты пропал с радаров на несколько месяцев. Я за тебя переживал.

— Нет, не переживали, — умудряется он протолкнуть слова через горло.

Риггинс всем своим видом источает великодушие.

— Я _всегда_ переживаю за тебя, Свлад, — говорит он, и Свлад чувствует, как деревенеет спина.

— Вы, — господи, кажется, что он захлебывается словами, он ненавидит, просто ненавидит то, что Риггинс вытворяет с ним. — Лжете. Вы всегда лжете.

— Я всегда говорю правду, Свлад. Просто захожу издалека, а ты все не готов меня услышать. 

Руки дрожат. Он не может унять эту дрожь, как ни старается.

— Дивное же местечко ты себе подыскал, — Риггинс оглядывает лавку. — Не отображается ни на одной из наших карт. Возможно, придется присмотреться к нему повнимательнее.

Паника охватывает его все сильнее. Этого нельзя допустить. Нельзя втягивать в это Азирафеля и Кроули. 

— Вы не посмеете!

— Интересная мысль, — внимание Риггинса вновь обращается к Свладу. По крайней мере, это так выглядит. На самом деле, тот и не упускал его из виду. — Кстати об интересных мыслях, я подумал, что по-видимому, тебе пришла пора вернуться домой.

Живот скручивает сильнее прежнего. Сказать он больше ничего не может, лишь трясет головой.

— Не думай, будто можешь остаться тут навсегда, Свлад. Разумеется, ты должен понимать, что это невозможно.

Ему ненавистно то, что Риггинс постоянно зовет его по имени. Ему ненавистно то, как оно звучит из его уст. Ему ненавистно то, как велики шансы, что его выволокут отсюда.

— Там не мой дом! — возражает он.

— Другого у тебя никогда не было. И это ты тоже понимаешь.

Свлад открывает рот. Кажется, он не сможет и слова вымолвить. Он не знает, как быть.

За спиной раздаются резкие шаги. Оглянуться Свлад не способен, но краем глаза замечает, как рядом с ним встают Азирафель и Кроули. Он боится отвести от Риггинса взгляд.

— Боюсь, мы закрываемся, — вежливо говорит Азирафель, но в его тоне есть что-то ледяное.

— Все в порядке, — спокойно произносит Риггинс. — Мы как раз уходим.

Свлад быстро переводит взгляд с Азирафеля на Кроули, мотает головой.

— Свлад, ты хочешь пойти с ним? — спрашивает Азирафель, хотя ответ очевиден.

Он сильнее мотает головой.

— Тогда, сдается мне, уходишь только ты, — констатирует Кроули. Он держит руки в карманах, стоит в расслабленной позе, но эта его расслабленность обманчива. Он будто пружина — более, чем когда-либо. Он здесь не случайно. Он не дремлет.

— Я вас уверяю, — отвечает Риггинс. — Свлад просто растерялся.

— Растерялся, — повторяет за ним Кроули. — Что-то я в этом сомневаюсь.

— Да, — соглашается Азирафель. — Как правило, у него есть своя голова на плечах.

Риггинс оценивающе глядит на Азирафеля и Кроули. Свлад даже не в силах почувствовать облегчение от того, что этот взгляд больше не цепляется за него, хоть на секунду.

— Один из вас — мистер Фелл? — спрашивает Риггинс.

Кроули указывает на Азирафеля, а тот, одновременно с Кроули, указывает на себя.

— Вы работодатель Свлада?

— Я друг Свлада, — твердо поправляет Азирафель, и Свладу действительно удается что-то почувствовать — что-то теплое в груди, мерцающее, словно зажженная спичка.

— А я скорее не более чем случайный знакомый, — прибавляет Кроули. — Но он делает достаточно для того, чтобы мне не приходилось выслушивать его нытье, — он тыкает пальцем в Азирафеля. — Так что в том, чтобы он был поблизости, у меня тоже имеется личный интерес.

Риггинс оценивает их двоих еще с минуту, прежде чем сосредоточить свое внимание на Свладе. Тому кажется, будто он сжимается под этим взглядом. У Риггинса на лице написано, что он заготовил бомбу и сейчас ее сбросит — и лишь в этом случае успокоится, убедившись, что сделал все как положено. 

— Знаешь, я слыхал о том дельце в Кембридже, — говорит он Свладу. — И был… разочарован. Я ожидал от тебя большего. Конечно, такие истории могут мешать трудоустройству. 

Дрожат уже не только руки. Свлада колотит всего — он охвачен всепоглощающим ужасом, что Азирафель и Кроули, даже если не позволят Риггинсу его забрать, станут думать о нем хуже. Много времени прошло с той поры, как ему хотелось, чтобы кто-то не думал о нем плохо, и теперь в самый неподходящий момент он осознает, насколько это важно.

— Ладно, слушай сюда, человек, — Кроули делает пару шагов вперед, и теперь Свлад отчетливее видит, как у того на лице проступает гнев. — Ты, очевидно, полагаешь, что хорош в этой игре с угрозами. Но должен тебе сообщить, — он снимает очки, чтобы протереть их полой рубашки. Свлад впервые видит глаза Кроули, и смутно удивляется, обнаружив, что они желтые и с узкими зрачками, как у змеи. Его это впечатляет меньше, чем могло бы, а вот с лица Риггинса ненадолго спадает маска — на мгновение тот выглядит пораженным увиденным. — Я тоже умею играть, и я в этом куда более хорош, так что…

Риггинс исчезает.

В любом случае, выглядит это именно так. Свлад моргает, глядя на место, где тот стоял, а потом сразу же смотрит на Кроули, который, на удивление, выглядит не менее изумленным.

— Ты…

Краем глаза он замечает мелкое движение. Вероятно, оно попадает и в поле зрения Кроули, потому что они оба таращатся на место, где растворился в воздухе (как Свлад полагал) Риггинс, и видят смотрящего на них большого тритона. 

— Это ты… — пытается по новой Свлад.

— Не думаю, что это я, — Кроули бросает на него взгляд. — Я определенно собирался сделать кое-что куда похуже.

— Ну, это был не я…

Сзади раздается неловкий, но громкий кашель. Они оба оборачиваются и видят Азирафеля — кажется, немного смущенного (но не так сильно, как можно было бы предположить) и чуть покрасневшего.

— Ты? — вопрошает Кроули, выглядя при этом довольным, гордым и, быть может, слегка взволнованным.

— Он вносил смуту, — уклончиво замечает Азирафель. Свлад не уверен на счет того, говорит Азирафель только за себя, или Риггинс вносит смуту в целом. Несомненно, и то, и то — верно.

Кроули смеется — он явно в восторге.

— Перестань, — Азирафель подходит к Риггинсу и поднимает того с пола. Кроули подходит к нему.

— И что мы делать с ним будем? — спрашивает он. — Мы могли бы… — он топает ногой по полу и издает хлюпающий звук. 

— Мы так привлечем внимание. Это может плохо кончиться с, ну знаешь…

— Главным Офисом, — одновременно произносят они.

— Да. У одного из нас будут крупные неприятности, а второй получит похвалу, но я не уверен, кому именно что достанется. Будет бардак, — Азирафель поднимает тритона Риггинса к лицу и четко говорит: — Теперь слушай. Свлад с нами, и вы не заберете его ни отсюда, ни из его квартиры, ни откуда бы то ни было. Вы вообще не вернетесь в эту книжную лавку и забудете, где она расположена.

— А еще ты не вспомнишь, что превратился в тритона, — добавляет Кроули. — Или что-то о делишках Главного Офиса, ты просто запомнишь, что Азирафель тебе говорит, и все выполнишь, конченный ты дрочила.

За это Азирафель даже не делает ему замечания.

— Точно. Вы улетите обратно за океан и позволите Свладу быть с нами столько, сколько он сам пожелает. Я выпущу вас на улицу, и вы побегаете минутку или около того, а затем примете обычный облик. Вас никто не будет преследовать, но лишь потому, что от этого у нас будут проблемы, а если такое случится, это может привести к тому, что Свлад попадет в беду. Не забудьте — и вперед, прямо сейчас.

Азирафель быстро идет к выходу, наклоняется и бесцеремонно вышвыривает Риггинса наружу, после чего плотно закрывает дверь.

Риггинса больше нет в здании, и от этого Свлад обмякает, будто марионетка, которой обрезали нитки. В некотором смысле так оно и есть. Азирафель и Кроули оборачиваются, чтобы взглянуть на него, и какое-то время они просто молча смотрят друг на друга.

Свлад поднимает палец и хрипло говорит:  
— Уборная.

— Да, конечно, — Азирафель делает неопределенный жест.

— Иди давай, — напутствует Кроули.

Свлад удаляется в уборную — которой, как он убежден, до того момента, как он начал тут работать, просто не существовало, — и его тут же выворачивает.

Какое-то время он проводит в уборной, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Кажется, у него не получается. Он понятия не имеет, что испытывает. Наконец ему удается собраться и приплестись в подсобку. Азирафель с Кроули стоят рядышком и перешептываются. Когда Свлад появляется и, шатаясь, идет к стулу, они оба переводят на него взгляды. Он тяжело садится и пялится на свои руки. Они до сих пор дрожат.

— Безо всякого предупреждения, — шепчет он. — Вселенная никогда не может пнуть вовремя.

Руки дрожат все сильнее. Он чуть наклоняется, вцепляется себе в волосы, зажмуривается. Грудь сдавливает. У него не получается глубоко вдохнуть.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Азирафель.

— О, да конечно же, он не в порядке, — слышатся шаги. — Эй. Взгляни на меня.

Свлад подчиняется. Присевший перед ним Кроули пристально вглядывается в его лицо.

— Я, — задыхаясь, выдавливает Свлад. — Я…

— Да, я знаю. Это был тот уебок, о котором ты раньше рассказывал, верно?

Он кивает.

— Ага. Так и знал. Ангел, у него паническая атака, — говорит Кроули Азирафелю, не поворачивая головы. — Отлично, считай до десяти. Вслух. Давай.

— Я…

— Да мне без разницы, не спорь со мной, человек.

Свлад сглатывает. Цифры выходят дрожащими.

— Хорошо. А теперь еще раз. Между цифрами делай вдох, тебе это очень поможет.

Он так и поступает. В этот раз голос уже не так дрожит. Кроули продолжает повторять это снова и снова, и прекращает только тогда, когда Свладу удается справиться с теснотой в груди. Его дыхание все еще прерывистое, но паника отступила. Он сглатывает.

— Спасибо, — говорит Свлад.

У Кроули вытягивается лицо:  
— А вот этого не надо.

Он встает и падает на диван напротив стула, надевает солнцезащитные очки. Садящийся рядом с ним Азирафель выглядит обеспокоенным.

— Дорогой мой, почему ты нас не позвал?

Свлад откидывается на спинку стула и трет руки. Они дрожат уже не так сильно.

— Я не привык, что могу кого-то позвать, — неразборчиво говорит он. — Мне просто в голову не пришло.

— Мы бы раньше вмешались, но Кроули… ну… настаивал, что то шумерское слово считается, и мы слишком увлеклись, чтобы заметить сразу, — Азирафель мотает головой. — А, не важно. Извини, что быстрее не решили, что у нас ништяк.

— Ничья, Азирафель, — поправляет Кроули. — Быстрее не решили, что у нас ничья. _ [2] _

— Все в порядке. Я в любом случае благодарен за то, что вы пришли, когда смогли. Иначе, наверное, он бы увел меня с собой.

— Ну уж нет, — выдыхает Азирафель. — Никто бы тебя не забрал. Не в моей лавке.

— Я не думал, что он сюда заявится, — закрыв глаза, бормочет Свлад. — Не думал, что он до сих пор за мной следит, — держа руки на коленях, он сжимает кулак. — Глупый Свлад. 

— Больше он следить за тобой не станет, — как бы ставя точку, говорит Кроули. — Если, конечно, не захочет еще разок уменьшиться и перевоплотиться.

— Да. Я тоже так думаю.

— Интересно, чего он от меня хотел? — Свлад трет лицо.

— А это важно? — тон у Азирафеля мягкий — никакой резкости и снисходительности.

— Нет. Да. Может быть. Не знаю, — Свлад до сих пор чувствует себя крошечным. Будто он ужался в несколько раз. — Вот бы я мог поговорить с ним. Вот бы мог ему противостоять…

— Ты не должен был.

— А кажется, будто должен.

— Что произошло в Кембридже? — спрашивает Кроули. Свлад вздрагивает.

— Кроули, — шипит Азирафель.

— А что? Или мы сейчас спросим, или он так и будет загоняться, и я хотел бы выяснить все сейчас.

Свлад проводит рукой по волосам.

— Когда я там был, стал… паниковать, — признается он. — Из-за оценок, из-за стипендии, еще и вселенная все сильнее тащила меня и заставляла уйти, а мне не хотелось уходить. Мне хотелось остаться, быть хозяином самому себе, а не танцевать под дудку вселенной. И тогда я подумал, знаете, что если лишусь стипендии, мне понадобятся деньги, а у меня их мало. Поэтому я был в отчаянии и пытался придумать, как мне быть в непредвиденных обстоятельствах, и я просто… Ладно, я сделал кучу работ с вроде как ответами к предстоящему итоговому экзамену и продал их группе студентов, потому что думал, будто деньги мне помогут. Но также я думал, что ответы липовые, но оказалось не так. Оказалось, я случайно написал все правильно. В Кембридже об этом узнали, и меня исключили. 

Он не может поднять взгляда. Теперь он упадет в их глазах. Может быть, Азирафель даже его уволит. Он проклинает эту ситуацию, и проклинает Риггинса, из-за которого в ней оказался, и себя тоже проклинает.

— Что ж, — после паузы говорит Азирафель. — Ты действительно поступил, возможно… не совсем хорошо с точки зрения морали. Но знаешь, ты извлек из этого урок, и ты понимаешь, что поступил неправильно, и в итоге ты уверенно встал на путь истины, так что в конце концов все обернулось неплохо. 

— Ты сделал за меня мою работу, — прибавляет Кроули. — В смысле, кучка студентов, списывающих на экзамене, — это как раз по моей части. Я бы мог возмутиться, но знаешь, мне и носа совать в Кембридж не пришлось, так что…

Свлад начинает всхлипывать. Он ничего не может с собой поделать. На него волной обрушивается облегчение, что его никто не прогоняет, что он может остаться здесь и дальше работать, а Риггинс за ним не придет. Он трет глаза.

— Вот черт, — паникует Кроули. — Ангел, останови его.

— О, Свлад, — Азирафель опускается перед ним на колени и протягивает носовой платок, который — Свлад совершенно уверен — просто материализовался из воздуха. — Уже все хорошо, не плачь, вот молодец. Он не вернется, а я не собираюсь тебя увольнять. Может, пойдем перекусим, а? Все вместе можем куда-нибудь пойти. Куда захочешь. На твой выбор.

— Простите, — он вытирает глаза платком.

— Все просто чудесно. Куда ты хочешь пойти поесть?

— В десяти минутах ходьбы есть неплохое местечко, только что открылось, — встревает Кроули. — Там подают отменный ризотто.

Свлад обдумывает предложение.

— Есть одно место, — говорит он, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы голос не казался заплаканным. — Иногда после работы я хожу туда ужинать.

— Хорошо, туда и сходим.

**~ ~ ~**

Азирафель явно пытается понять, как ухватиться за кусок пиццы.

— Ну же, ангел, — говорит Кроули то ли весело, то ли сердито. — Не такая уж она и жирная.

— Я считаю, что достаточно жирная, и знаешь, мне бы не хотелось испачкать себе пальто.

Свлад протягивает салфетку. Они втроем стоят около пиццерии, в которую он любит заглядывать, — и у каждого в руках по куску пиццы. У Кроули — с ананасами. У Азирафеля — обычная. У Свлада — как всегда, с колбасой и рикоттой. Он начал сюда захаживать, когда появилось чуть-чуть лишних денег, и это, возможно, его самое любимое место района.

— Знаете, не думаю, что когда-либо пробовал пиццу не из Италии, — задумчиво говорит Азирафель.

— Она очень вкусная, когда холодная, — сообщает Свлад, проглотив прожеванное. — Просто кладешь ее в холодильник и ешь на завтрак, здорово же.

— Или просто охлаждаешь ее, если ты — это мы, — отмечает Кроули.

Азирафель строго глядит на Кроули:  
— Мы не можем ничего охлаждать без холодильника.

— Ой, да ладно, ты снова за старое? Ты только что человека в тритона превратил, так что…

— Не превращался он в тритона, — раздраженно отвечает Азирафель. — Мы все просто столкнулись… с коллективным помутнением рассудка.

— Тогда значит что, в лавке произошла утечка газа? — спрашивает Свлад. — Ведь это вредно для книг, вам бы стоило побеспокоиться.

— Да, ты разве не переживаешь, что книжная лавка взлетит на воздух?

— Нет. Это… не смертельная утечка газа.

— Не думаю, что…

— Свлад, — Азирафель перебивает Кроули. — Не мог бы ты передать мне еще салфетку, будь добр?

Тот вручает ему еще одну салфетку:  
— Так вам нравится?

— Да, это… вполне съедобно. Мне очень нравится. Хорошо, что ты предложил сюда пойти. 

Прислонившийся к стене пиццерии и жующий свой кусок Кроули всем видом показывает, что не верит, будто Азирафелю это по вкусу, но вслух говорит другое:  
— Поверить не могу, что ты все еще таскаешь эту куртку. 

Свлад сопит и одергивает замшевую коричневую куртку — сейчас еще более потрепанную, чем в то время, как он только пришел устраиваться на работу в лавку:  
— Это единственная куртка, что есть в моем распоряжении, и я же не совсем варвар, чтобы курток не носить.

— Тебе не идет, человек.

— Свлад отлично выглядит, — строго говорит Азирафель. — Жуй свою пиццу.

Кроули и Азирафель довольно скоро начинают переругиваться. Свлад наблюдает за ними.

Так будет и дальше. Он и дальше будет есть, и работать, и находиться рядом с теми, кто ему нравится и кто желает ему добра (пусть даже один из них этого не признает), и они никогда не попытаются запереть его в четырех стенах и использовать в своих интересах.

Он с улыбкой кусает пиццу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] «Карман, полный ржи» — детективный роман Агаты Кристи из серии произведений о мисс Марпл, впервые изданный в 1953-м году (прим.перев.)  
> [2] В оригинале Азирафель путает слова «design» и «draw», из которых только второе имеет дополнительное значение «ничья» (прим.перев.)


	11. ГЛАВА ОДИННАДЦАТАЯ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ГЛАВА ОДИННАДЦАТАЯ, В КОТОРОЙ ПЕРЕМЕНЫ СПЕРВА ПЛАНИРУЮТСЯ, А ЗАТЕМ ВОПЛОЩАЮТСЯ В ЖИЗНЬ

Несколько дней Свлад тише воды ниже травы.

С одной стороны, появление фигуры, ставшей в прошлом главной причиной травмы, кого угодно заставит чувствовать себя подавленным — это вполне логично. С другой стороны, это на самом деле не важно, хотя во всей истории и играет ключевую роль. Он успокоился — главным образом потому, что прежде думал о произошедшем с ним в прошлом больше, чем инцидент того заслуживал. А оказалось, с Кембриджем все прошло не так уж плохо. И это хорошо — однажды у него получится себя за все простить. Его не забрали обратно в «Черное Крыло», и теперь ему легче от всего этого отгородиться (что тоже хорошо). Это немало очков в его пользу. 

Свлад думает о том, что ему просто необходимо стать новым человеком. Ну, по большей части новым — в том, в чем он сам хочет измениться. Он собирается стать детективом, а это уже немало. Он не уверен насчет того, как именно подобное провернет, и понятия не имеет, с чего в таком деле начинать (он слышал, для этого нужна лицензия, но это же просто абсурдно — у Марпл лицензии не было, она просто хорошо выполняла свою работу, поэтому он не понимает, зачем это ему) — но он планирует это сделать. Итак, у него есть первоочередная задача, новый аспект, с которым нужно определиться. Перестать быть загнанным и беспомощным, и пожалуй, стать более уверенным и детективным. 

Сейчас Свлад все возвращается к мысли о том, как часто Риггинс обращался к нему по имени — и это резало ухо. Он как-то вычитал в одной из книг, которые брал в лавке, что имена таят в себе силу, и хотя он убежден, что это не стоит понимать буквально, все же знает — ему не нравится свое имя. Он понимает, что «Свлад Чьелли» — имя, всецело присвоенное «Черным Крылом». Так к нему обращались все время, проведенное там, так к нему обращались в Кембридже. Это имя, тянущее его ко дну, в то время как он предпочитает свободное плавание. 

Так что перво-наперво ему следует присмотреть себе имя. 

— А вы много имен знаете? — основательно поразмышляв четыре дня, спрашивает он у Азирафеля и Кроули.

Кроули отрывает взгляд от кубика Рубика, с которым возится. Это непривычный кубик Рубика: цвета на нем мигают, и огоньками перебегают по разным квадратам, что, вероятно, усложняет задачу. У него есть все основания полагать, что если спросить Азирафеля, как это сделано, тот взволнованным тоном поспешно ответит что-то типа: «Современные технологии, дорогой мой мальчик». 

— Мы знаем все имена, — отвечает Кроули.

— Некоторые, — поправляет Азирафель. — А что?

— Ну, я тут немного подумал, и решил, что… хочу взять новое имя. Это… мне больше не подходит. Оно чужое.

Азирафель выглядит изумленным, но заинтересованным. Кроули на мгновение кладет кубик Рубика на колени и глядит на Свлада так, словно точно знает, что у него на уме, и будто бы даже с пониманием.

— Ну, — задумчиво тянет Азирафель. — Мы знаем много имен, и я, разумеется, достаточно читал, так что мы могли бы помочь, если ты…

— Пусть часть твоего имени означает какое-то оружие, — произносит Кроули, поднимает кубик и вновь начинает его крутить. — Ну там, «Бензопила», например.

— Нет, — Азирафель и Свлад говорят это одновременно.

— А что насчет «Ретивый Требушет»? _ [1] _

— НЕТ, — еще громче повторяют они.

— Это не ты мне говорил о стиле и утонченности? — интересуется Свлад.

— Нет в Кроули ничего утонченного, — говорит Азирафель, опережая пытающегося встрять Кроули. — Он просто притворяется.

— Так и есть.

Кроули сердито смотрит на них обоих:  
— У меня есть чутье, стиль и умение рисоваться, и в то же время я в определенном смысле утончен. Тебе, человек, это просто не бросается в глаза.

— Видимо, именно утонченность диктует тебе постоянно таскать красные шарфы.

— Знаешь, не только Азирафель способен превращать людей в предметы, — взгляд Кроули становится еще более сердитым и адресован уже исключительно Свладу.

— То газ породил галлюцинации, — с нажимом говорит Азирафель. — А «Ретивый Требушет» — неподходящее имя.

— Разве что для собаки или кошки.

— Что в целом делает имя подходящим, — Кроули торжествующе тыкает пальцем в Свлада.

— Но не для Свлада, — Азирафель поворачивается к нему. — Тебе бы хотелось зваться «Ретивый Требушет»?

— Ну, раз уж я собираюсь быть детективом, полагаю, у меня должны быть визитные карточки, и раз уж я собираюсь обзавестись визитками, мне хочется, чтобы имя на них умещалось.

— Имя — «Требушет». Фамилия — «Ретивый».

— Знаешь, мне всегда нравились слова, которые приятно звучат, — Азирафель, по-видимому, решил просто игнорировать Кроули. — Мягко, с состраданием и…

— Ангел, на дворе не шестнадцатый век, — перебивает Кроули, явно недовольный тем, что его игнорируют. — У него не может быть имени типа О-Разве-Он-Не-Душка Смит или что ты там еще надумал.

— Ну, пока ты тут, я всегда могу дать тебе почитать книгу имен, — Азирафель продолжает гнуть свою линию с игнорированием Кроули. — Или, может быть, словарь — знаешь, во многих из них в конце есть список имен — и ты можешь просто… В общем, дай знать, если что-то решишь.

— Такое мне подойдет, — Свлад трет руки. — Но как я узнаю, что нашел правильное имя?

— Когда увидишь его, то сразу поймешь, — Кроули щелкает кубиком Рубика и собирает его. Он легонько светится, все грани на месте, и, кладя кубик на стол, Кроули с триумфом восклицает: — Ха! Давай, ангел, идем обедать, нужно обсудить одно дело.

**~ ~ ~**

Свлад методично листает словарь. Он вчитывается в каждое слово, мгновение его изучает, убеждается, что ничего не чувствует, и затем переходит к следующему. На то, чтобы просмотреть все имена, начинающиеся на «А», уходит час.

— Я могу внести предложение? — спрашивает Азирафель у Свлада, калачиком свернувшегося в кресле и изучающего раздел «Б».

— М-м-м, ага.

— Возможно, просматривать последовательно весь список — не лучший вариант. 

— А? — Свлад отрывает взгляд от книги.

— Ну… Ты можешь, — Азирафель взмахивает рукой, — подключиться ко вселенной или что-то подобное, да?

— Ага.

— А раз так, если хочется взять новое имя, нельзя ли просто сделать что-то типа… — Азирафель изображает, как открывает книгу. — Раскрыть словарь и определить основную зону поиска.

— Не знаю, — Свлад вновь глядит в книгу. — Обычно это все не играет мне на руку.

— Ну, ты оказался здесь, и это разве не сыграло тебе на руку, а?

— …Да. Думаю, сыграло.

— И на самом деле, попытка — не пытка, — Азирафель указывает на книгу. — Просто, знаешь. Нынешний подход не кажется эффективным.

Звонит висящий над входной дверью колокольчик. Азирафель вздыхает:  
— Мы же закрываемся через три минуты, ну кто так делает, ей-богу.

— Вы могли бы громко начать рассказывать о многолетних связях вашей семьи с мафией, как сделали пару недель назад. 

— Это привлекло писателей-историков, — лицо Азирафеля вытягивается. — В целом я нахожу их общество приятным и периодически интересным, но они постоянно выспрашивают, не «замочили» ли тут кого-нибудь, и мне это поднадоело. 

— Вы что-нибудь придумаете.

— Как и всегда, — Азирафель уходит, а Свлад задумчиво смотрит на книгу.

В чем-то Азирафель на самом деле прав. Он прекратил попытки заставить вселенную действовать ему во благо. Теперь он использовал свою связь с ней исподволь, понемногу проясняя недостающие кусочки реальности. И ему кажется, так все и должно работать, но ладно... Один разок можно. Хоть иногда.

Он захлопывает словарь и закрывает глаза.

— Давай, — бормочет он. — Всего разок. Просто дай мне найти что-то новое.

Глаза и книгу он открывает одновременно. Перед ним раздел «Д».

— Окей. Так. Это может быть началом. А может и не быть, — он трясет головой. — Хотя так о чем угодно можно сказать.

Он начинает быстро сканировать раздел, прыгая от слова к слову. На одном из слов он прерывается, резко останавливая палец.

Кроули был прав, думает он. Он просто сразу же понимает. Он вновь закрывает глаза и по новой открывает книгу. На этот раз — «Дж». Он повторяет сканирование, пока палец сам собой не замирает.

— Что ж, — Азирафель возвращается, и вид у него довольный. — Достаточно было пожаловаться ему, что у меня сыпь… — он осекается и глядит на притихшего Свлада. — Все в порядке?

— Да, — говорит он, глядя на страницы. — Все хорошо.

— Нашел?

— Я понял… от чего можно отталкиваться.

**~ ~ ~**

Он уверен. Он понял это сразу, как только соединил найденные два слова, и эта звенящая уверенность идеально отозвалась в нем. Но это не значит, что он уже готов. Это значит лишь, что он определился.

Выходные он проводит, проговаривая это перед зеркалом. Он представляется собственному отражению. Говорит так, как придется делать в обычной беседе. Говорит снова и снова, пока не чувствует, что это ему подходит, пока не убеждается, что если позовут, он легко сможет откликнуться.

В понедельник он входит в книжную лавку в 9:48 утра. Волосы собраны сзади желтой резинкой, он одет в свою лучшую черную футболку и беспричинно нервничает. Кроули бросает в стену резиновый мячик и ловит его, а Азирафель притворяется, что листает книгу, но на самом деле с беспокойством поглядывает на Кроули и на то, не слишком ли близко мячик к книгам. Когда он входит, Кроули смотрит вверх, но тут же ловит мячик и переводит взгляд.

— Ну так что? — спрашивает он.

Тот задается вопросом, как Кроули догадался. Он делает глубокий вдох.

— Дирк, — говорит он. — Дирк Джентли. _ [2] _

Кроули с Азирафелем смотрят друг на друга. А затем на Дирка. А потом — снова друг на друга. Из-за затянувшегося молчания он ощущает сильное волнение.

— Ну что ж, этот, очевидно, из моих, — говорит Азирафель. — Такая добрая, милая фамилия. Так что для меня это победа.

— Это оружие, — возмущенно возражает Кроули. — Что делает его одним из моих. Ты его не получишь.

— Ну, ты ошибаешься, — Азирафель отворачивается, стоит Кроули открыть было рот. — Тем не менее полагаю, тебе идет. Звучит очень… дерзко. Весомо, я бы даже сказал.

Он бросает взгляд на Кроули — тот пожимает плечами. 

— Считаю это нашей победой, — говорит он. — Так что моя работа выполнена, а значит это имя сгодится. 

Он знает, что имеется в виду, и просто расцветает.

— Да, — говорит Дирк. — Кажется, это то, что нужно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] В оригинале Кроули предлагает Свладу взять имя «Rocket Launcher», т.е. «Ракетная Установка». В силу того, что в русском языке слова имеют род, а "Ракетная Установка" не ассоциируется с кличками, пришлось импровизировать (прим.перев.)  
> [2] Примечание для тех, кто не знаком с холистическим каноном или никогда не интересовался, что означает имя Дирка: для понимания дальнейшего диалога стоит знать, что Dirk Gently — говорящее имя. Dirk — шотландский национальный кинжал (кортик). Gently — с англ. «нежно», «бережно», «мягко», «аккуратно» (прим.перев.)


	12. ГЛАВА ДВЕНАДЦАТАЯ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ГЛАВА ДВЕНАДЦАТАЯ, В КОТОРОЙ ДИРКУ НАПОМИНАЮТ, ЧТО ВРЕМЯ ОТ ВРЕМЕНИ ЧТО-ТО МОЖНО ДЕЛАТЬ И ДЛЯ СЕБЯ, А ЕГО «Я» ПРОЯВЛЯЕТСЯ ВСЕ СИЛЬНЕЕ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе происходит важное для Дирка событие, которое, как мне кажется, позволяет ему почувствовать себя обновленным, достойным и равным. Поэтому, следуя моей переводческой воле, он в порыве чувств окончательно перестает рассматривать отношения с Азирафелем как отношения «начальник/подчиненный» и наконец-то начинает обращаться к нему на «ты».

— Что носят деловые люди? — спрашивает Дирк у Азирафеля, помогая ему приводить в порядок полки. Вот она, работа в книжной лавке — кажется, сколько ни старайся, а места для книг все равно не хватит.

— Милостивый Боже, да с чего ты решил, будто я в курсе? — пытается отмахнуться Азирафель.

— Ну, вы же бизнесмен.

— Чисто технически, — Азирафель ставит книгу на полку. — В любом случае, не лучше ли у Кроули спросить? Он следит за модой куда пристальнее, чем я. 

— Я хочу выглядеть как профессионал и при этом стильно. Кроули предпочитает просто быть стильным.

— Ладно, — согласно кивает тот. — Так ты хочешь выглядеть как профессионал или как бизнесмен? Мне кажется, это разные вещи. Но, если что, я этого не говорил.

— Э-эм, — Дирк ставит книгу на полку. — Ну, мне хочется выглядеть достаточно профессионально, чтобы меня взяли работать детективом. Но еще больше мне хочется быть собой.

— Многие детективы, которых я знал, выглядели довольно паршивенько, если быть до конца откровенным. Но знаешь, видывал я и джентльменов, которые выглядели как настоящие профессионалы. Такие обычно носят брюки с галстуками и, не знаю… — Азирафель невнятно жестикулирует. — Накрахмаленные рубашки, полагаю.

— О, замечательно, — Дирк намеренно проводит рукой по волосам, приглаживая их. — Еще я подумываю про… ну, знаете… Новую стрижку. А то сейчас я чуточку… заросший, а людям наверняка хочется видеть кого-то более опрятного. Я давно не стригся из-за… — депрессии, думает Дирк. — Проблем с деньгами.

Что тоже правда, но вообще из-за депрессии.

Азирафель задумчиво смотрит на него и говорит:  
— Полагаю, тебе стоит навестить моего цирюльника. Годами к нему хожу — настоящий мастер. Уверен, он сделает все как ты захочешь.

— Ну… — Дирк вновь теребит волосы. Все дело в цене, думает он. И вовсе он не чувствует себя недостойным. Дело исключительно в цене.

Азирафель чуть наклоняется и заговорщицки спрашивает:  
— Хочешь знать, что еще я думаю?

— Конечно.

— Я думаю, что не помешало бы время от времени делать что-то приятное чисто для себя. Просто, знаешь, мелкие траты забавы ради, — он выпрямляется. — Уж поверь моему опыту.

— Я… — он сглатывает.

Тянет ответить, что он постоянно делает что-то приятное, но на самом деле Дирк не так уж и много делал для себя за всю жизнь — разве что периодически принимал критически важные решения. Сейчас он, наконец, не без помощи Азирафеля и Кроули, заполучил квартиру и вскоре в нее переедет. Это считается? Такое, наверное, относится к критически важным решениям. Иногда после работы он покупает пиццу. Но вряд ли такая мелочь считается. Получается, он и вправду очень мало делает для себя.

— Кроме того, состояние твоей прически перестанет так сильно огорчать Кроули, так что это нам всем пойдет на пользу.

— Мои волосы, на самом деле, не сильно длиннее, чем его, — отворачиваясь, усмехается Дирк.

— Да, но мы оба должны признать — как это ни печально для нас — что у него они куда более ухоженные. 

— Да. Я. Я бы мог… Я бы мог подстричься.

— И знаешь, думаю, тебе, возможно, стоит отвести на это день и взять выходной. Может, сходишь присмотришь себе какую-нибудь одежду, о которой ты подумывал — просто чтобы понять, как бы ты хотел одеваться, — Азирафель широко ему улыбается. — А со стеллажами я и сам справлюсь. Не помню, чтобы хоть раз давал тебе выходной, а работодатели, кажется, должны разрешать брать отпуск. По крайней мере, я так полагаю.

— Э-э-э, — колеблется Дирк. — Если только вы уверены.

— Уверен. Держи вот, — Азирафель вручает ему визитку. Неужели он просто взял и сотворил ее? Впрочем, лучше не спрашивать. — Адрес моего цирюльника. Хорошего тебе выходного.

— Он таким и будет. Э-э-э, спасибо.

— Не за что.

**~ ~ ~**

Парикмахер Азирафеля, Кертис, одет безупречно, а борода у него аккуратно подстрижена. Дирк, на самом деле, на другое и не рассчитывал.

— Так, — говорит Кертис, глядя на него в зеркало. — Чего бы вам хотелось?

— Э-э-э, укоротить? — Дирк ерзает в кресле.

Кертис изучающе смотрит на него, вздыхает и устало отвечает:  
— Именно поэтому ко мне и приходит так мало клиентов от мистера Фелла.

**~ ~ ~**

У Дирка получается подобрать стрижку в том каталоге с фотографиями, что дал ему Кертис. Положив руки на стул, он неловко ерзает от легкого волнения. Азирафель прав. Много времени прошло с тех пор, как он что-то делал для себя. Это почему-то заставляет его нервничать.

Ровно до момента, когда он видит себя в зеркале.

— Оу, — шепчет Дирк, разглядывая отражение. Теперь волосы куда короче. Их больше не придется заправлять за уши. Спереди они чуть вьются, но правильная укладка, как он думает, с этим справится. На самом деле он не стригся с самого Кембриджа. В основном он сам подрезал волосы, когда все начинало выходить из-под контроля. — Да я… на человека похож. 

Похож на себя. На ту новую версию себя, что нравится ему больше прежней. Ту, над формированием которой он трудится.

— Да, — Кертис смотрит на груду волос на полу. — Тут… определенно пришлось постараться.

— Благодарю вас. Это… мне правда нравится. Спасибо, — Дирк тянется к кошельку. — Сколько я должен?

Он знает, что это должно обойтись дорого (как у Азирафеля, так и Кроули запросы, как правило, немаленькие), но он скопил больше денег, чем у него обычно имеется, так что решает, что может себе позволить немного потратиться.

— Об этом уже позаботились.

— Прошу прощения?..

— Вам не нужно платить. Об этом уже позаботились.

— Не понимаю, я…

— Об этом, — демонстрируя бесконечное терпение, говорит Кертис, — уже позаботились. 

Дирк моргает и глядит на кошелек, внутри которого аккуратно спрятана визитка Кертиса, что дал ему Азирафель. Затем он снова глядит на Кертиса:  
— А я могу дать вам чаевые или…

— И об этом позаботились.

— Вы, — Дирк кладет кошелек обратно в карман, — поблагодарите его за меня?

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы сами это сделали, — Кертис начинает сметать волосы. — Всякий раз, когда я благодарю его за советы или что-то подобное, он натягивает эту свою улыбку и принимается вещать о доброте, присущей роду людскому, а мне это слегка на нервы действует.

**~ ~ ~**

Дирк пытается разобраться, что хотел бы сказать своим новым внешним видом. Он точно знает, что нужно выглядеть как профессионал, каковым он не является. И хотя он пытается добиться в этом успеха, не уверен, что справится на сто процентов. Поэтому в его стиле должно быть что-то еще — для баланса.

В магазине, куда он заглянул, вдоволь белых рубашек с воротниками на пуговицах и красивых черных брюк, и он берет по четыре штуки и того, и того. Он рассматривает галстуки, но те выглядят слишком обычно, и Дирк не уверен, что они ему по душе, поэтому переходит к другой одежде. На худой конец он просто отдаст предпочтение повседневно-деловому стилю. Вроде как это называется «без галстука». Он прохаживается по магазину, и замирает, заметив _ее_. Он перекладывает рубашки и брюки на другую руку, чтобы можно было ее потрогать.

Великолепно, с легким ошеломлением думает он. С тех пор, как он носил что-то цветное, прошло немало времени. Ему этого не хватало, а ведь смотрится так ярко.

Он добавляет приглянувшуюся желтую куртку к покупкам и направляется к кассе. Это тоже будет легкое транжирство, но коль уж не пришлось платить за стрижку, все в порядке.

— О, — видя его карточку, говорит женщина за стойкой. — Нет, за вас уже заплатили.

— За меня что?

— Заплатили. Вы ничего не должны. 

— Да быть того не может.

— Тем не менее это так.

— Но…

— Послушайте, — похоже, женщина слегка раздражена. — За вас заплатили. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Так что, пожалуйста, отойдите от кассы, а то за вами стоят люди, и эта неразбериха затягивается, не усложняйте мне работу.

Дирк в ошеломлении складывает покупки в пакет и уходит.

**~ ~ ~**

— О, вы только посмотрите на эту прелестную желтую куртку, — радостно говорит Азирафель, когда Дирк приходит на следующий день. — Цвет просто ого-го!

Дирк тут же прерывает его, стискивая в объятиях.

— Спасибо тебе, — шепчет он.

— Да без проблем. Все… тип-топ, — Азирафель неловко похлопывает его по спине.

— Ярковато, — говорит Кроули, картинно развалившийся на диване. — Слишком солнечно и вот это все.

Дирк отстраняется от Азирафеля и, тайком пытаясь вытереть глаза, отвечает:  
— Мне казалось, ты ненавидел ту мою старую куртку.

— Хм. Ну… — Кроули возвращается к чтению экземпляра The Sun, _ [1] _ который притащил сюда — Дирк в этом абсолютно уверен — чисто чтобы позлить Азирафеля. — По крайней мере, ты хоть что-то сделал с волосами. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания к главе:  
> [1] The Sun — один из самых популярных британских таблоидов, типичная желтая пресса (прим.перев.)


	13. ГЛАВА ТРИНАДЦАТАЯ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ГЛАВА ТРИНАДЦАТАЯ, В КОТОРОЙ КРОУЛИ ВЫЯСНЯЕТ, ЧТО ДИРК НЕ УМЕЕТ ВОДИТЬ МАШИНУ, И ПРИХОДИТ В УЖАС

Теперь Дирк ощущает себя гораздо более уместным в одном из ресторанов, куда они зашли на сей раз — несмотря на то, что это довольно шикарное место. Кроули, как обычно, не проявляет ни малейшего беспокойства о том, соответствует ли их внешний вид уровню подобных заведений.

— Ты знаешь, где сделать визитки? — спрашивает Дирк.

— Я похож на человека, которому нужны визитки?

— Ты выглядишь как человек, которому они не нужны, но который их все равно напечатал.

— Я не знаю, где сделать визитки, — кривится Кроули.

— Я подумываю о чем-то остроумном. Вроде: «Дирк Джентли, Холистический Детектив: Дела Раскрываются с Сомнительной Эффективностью».

— Это твои визитки, — Кроули отправляет в рот кусок краба. — Реши самостоятельно, я тут определенно не для того, чтобы помогать.

— Интересно, есть ли у Азирафеля книги о том, какая бумага подходит для визиток, — Дирк доедает треску. — А у него есть визитки?

— Ты думаешь, ангел жаждет, чтобы как можно больше людей прознало о существовании его лавки? — фыркает Кроули.

— И то верно, — Дирк задумчиво постукивает вилкой о тарелку. — Как думаешь, на визитках должно быть предупреждение, что я не умею водить? В смысле, понятия не имею, почему это может иметь значение, но также я не в курсе, нужно ли писать на визитках свои сильные и слабые стороны. Вроде, знаешь, сильная сторона: с легкостью могу открыть банку с солениями. Слабая сторона: не обучен ни одному виду рукопашного боя. Что-то типа такого.

— Чего? — Кроули, похоже, потрясен.

— Знаю, знаю, ты тут не затем, чтобы помогать, просто разговариваю с самим…

— Ты не умеешь водить?

— А зачем мне это? Есть же автобусы, поезда, ноги и все такое.

— Затем, что это весело. Я умею водить. Я! Я умею рулить машиной!

— У тебя преимущество: твой жизненный опыт несоизмеримо больше моего. 

— Нельзя быть детективом и не уметь водить.

— Уверен, что…

— А вдруг ты убегаешь от кого-то, кого преследовал? У тебя могла бы быть возможность уехать, но ты не знаешь, как водить машину, и поэтому что, чешешь пешочком?

— Это кажется маловероятным… 

— Это делает тебя довольно херовым детективом, вот в чем штука.

— Так, а вот сейчас было грубо.

— Люди, — раздраженно качает головой Кроули. — У вас под рукой такие творения! Вы изобретаете один из величайших механизмов, какой только способны создать, и в итоге даже не утруждаете себя тем, чтобы научиться им пользоваться.

— Я умею пользоваться другими механизмами. Например, могу факс отправить.

— Правда?

— Ну… Нет. Но гипотетически, да, я бы справился.

— То есть, ты не умеешь ни факсы отправлять, ни машину водить, — он вновь качает головой. — Я даже не знаю, чего из-за этого с тобой спорю, отправка факсов бесконечно менее полезна, чем вождение. Даже если бы ты умел отправлять факсы, это не отменяет факта, что неумение водить — гнуснейшее злодеяние.

— Ой, да ладно. Должны быть злодеяния и погнуснее. 

— Таких мало, — Кроули барабанит пальцами по столу. — Ладно, знаешь что? Давай. Идем.

— Я еще их чуррос _ [1] _ хотел попробовать, — хмурится Дирк.

— Да плевать. Подрывайся.

**~ ~ ~**

— Кажется, — говорит ему Дирк. — Это худшее, что ты мог придумать.

— О, не будь таким сопляком, — Кроули поправляет очки. — Ты не то чтобы в самом деле будешь ею управлять, просто получишь представление о том, каково это.

— Зачем нам вообще это делать? — бледный Дирк поворачивает руль. Рукава на его белой рубашке подвернуты, а желтая куртка лежит на заднем сидении допотопной машины Кроули — ему даже модель неизвестна. Сам Кроули расслабленно восседает на пассажирском. — Почему ты позволяешь мне сидеть на водительском месте, разве это в твоем стиле? Ты производишь впечатление человека, который против того, чтобы пускать кого-то за руль…

— Ты ей не управляешь. Если бы ты ее вел, я бы выпнул тебя под зад, но ты не будешь управлять, а будешь сидеть там и слушать, как я рассказываю то, что тебе нужно знать про машину.

— Она старая.

— Она у меня с тех пор, как была новехонькой.

— Но она больше не новая, она старая, и если я сяду в новый автомобиль, не буду знать, как им управлять.

— Да одна фигня, ну кроме передачи, я не знаю, проводов всяких.

— Господи, я однажды сяду за руль машины и сдохну, как только ее заведу.

— Доверься мне хоть чуточку, ладно? Технология — не главное.

— А что главное — водительские права?

— Водительские права, — хохочет Кроули.

— Тогда что?

— Тебе просто нужно поверить, что ты можешь это сделать.

— Чего?

— Слушай, если ты думаешь, что умеешь водить, значит, ты умеешь водить.

— Это не так работает, — Дирку страшно даже просто сидеть в водительском кресле. В глубине души он не исключает возможности, что машина случайно заведется и во что-то врежется. Даже если Кроули не позволит им разбиться. Ну, все может быть. Он должен воспринимать это как жизненный урок. Или что-то забавное. Да, скорее что-то забавное.

— Разумеется, так все и работает.

— Для тебя может и да, но…

Кроули громко вздыхает:  
— Что я сказал, когда убедил Азирафеля тебя нанять?

— Ну, в основном ты издевался, а не…

— Что я сказал?

— Не знаю! Что-то о превращении меня во что-то!

— Я массе людей угрожаю превращением в массу вещей. Кроме этого?

Дирк пытается покопаться в памяти.

— Ты сказал, что меня можно взять просто смеха ради — вот спасибо, кстати.

— Что ж, я был прав, но также я сказал, что ты можешь оказаться интересным из-за всех этих… — он взмахивает рукой, — штучек со вселенной. Так что тебе нужно почаще подключаться к этой своей вселенной, это повышает уровень твоей интересности. Если вселенной хочется, чтобы ты приносил пользу, иногда ей придется работать на тебя. И один из способов работать на тебя, раз уж ей так чертовски хочется, чтобы ты делал то, что она велит, — позволить тебе водить машину, даже если ты не совсем это умеешь. Так что знаешь, попробуй как-нибудь, а если не сработает, всегда можно тупо пойти в автошколу и сдать на права.

— У меня такое чувство, что доверять вселенной не стоит, — колеблется Дирк.

— Поэтому сейчас я покажу тебе, что и как тут в машине, а то если ты попадешь в аварию и сдохнешь, Азирафель до конца дней не захочет иметь со мной дела. Вот газ, вот тормоз, вот руль, а вот эта штучка — как вы ее там называете — зеркало…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Чуррос — блюдо испанской кухни. Обжаренная выпечка из заварного теста (прим.перев.)


	14. ГЛАВА ЧЕТЫРНАДЦАТАЯ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ГЛАВА ЧЕТЫРНАДЦАТАЯ, В КОТОРОЙ У ДИРКА ПОЯВЛЯЕТСЯ НЕЧТО ВРОДЕ ПЕРВОГО ДЕЛА, А ИСТОРИЯ БЛИЗИТСЯ К ЗАВЕРШЕНИЮ

Новая квартирка Дирка совсем крошечная, но в ней хотя бы окна есть. На одном из них он повесил маленькую рождественскую игрушку в виде черного котика. Он думает о том, что однажды хотел бы завести кошку. А еще он раздобыл проигрыватель. В его прошлой квартире было слишком тихо, и хотелось окружить себя приятными звуками. Он вообще не в курсе, как делать покупки в музыкальных магазинах, но уверен, что разберется.

Однажды, когда Дирк собирается домой, уже закончив со стеллажами, Азирафель бодро замечает, что «есть кое-что еще» и суетливо выходит. Возвращается он с большой деревянной коробкой, в которой, как выясняется, полно пластинок.

— Кроули поведал мне, что Victrola больше не… — он ставит коробку, чтобы изобразить жест с кавычками. — В теме. Но знаешь, у меня завалялось немало еще вполне пригодных пластинок. Тут все великие люди, Шуберт, Бах, Чайковский — каждый примечателен.

Дирк заглядывает в коробку, плотно забитую корешками пластинок с классической музыкой. Несмотря на то, что Азирафель сказал, что они просто «завалялись», выглядят пластинки совершенно новыми. 

— Они чудесные, — улыбается он Азирафелю. — Спасибо.

— Без проблем, без проблем, — тот шагает к двери. — Ты ведь собирался уходить? У нас с Кроули, если ты не против, сейчас встреча в «Ритц».

Совместные обеды и ужины с Кроули Азирафель упорно называет встречами. Дирку трудно понять, к чему все это идет, легче ли ему примириться с ангелом и демоном, ужинающими вместе во время деловой встречи, или, напротив, проще воспринять тот факт, что единственный, кажется, человек, которому Кроули улыбается — это Азирафель, и что Азирафель обращается к Кроули «мой дорогой» с несколько другими интонациями, чем когда обращается к Дирку. Это не его дело, на сей раз он не хочет вмешиваться в то, что его не касается.

Поэтому он говорит: «Звучит отлично», поднимает коробку и направляется к двери.

**~ ~ ~**

Вечером он с остатками холодной пиццы устраивается у проигрывателя и решает попробовать поставить музыку. Откровенно говоря, классика ему никогда не нравилась, но хочется чего-то приятного, так что почему бы и нет. Кроме того, для него безмерно много значит то, что ему сделали подарок. Он идет к коробке и открывает ее.

Три-четыре пластинки — все еще с классикой. Чайковский, Моцарт… Вместе с тем, теперь в коробке куда больше пластинок с иного рода музыкой. Дирк аккуратно достает «A Night at the Opera», одну из многих оказавшихся в коробке пластинок Queen. Он проводит пальцами по обложке и улыбается.

Ест он под «Death on Two Legs (Dedicated To…)», играющую из маленького механизма в углу.

**~ ~ ~**

Утром Дирка будит недавно купленный телефон. После бурчания и парочки проклятий он отвечает на звонок:  
— Слушаю?

— Это вы приклеиваете визитки детектива к каждой пробковой доске каждого кафе в Сохо?

— Да, — он зевает. — Вы звоните сказать, чтобы я снял их с доски в вашем заведении? В Starbucks мне такое уже сказали, так что…

— Нет, — перебивает собеседница. — Я звоню, потому что потеряла свою змею, и мне нужно, чтобы кто-то ее разыскал.

— Оу. Оу! — он резко садится. — Да. Да, конечно. Просто назовите свой адрес — и я прямо, вот прямо сейчас еду, не волнуйтесь, я работаю очень эффективно и очень детективно. 

Он записывает ее адрес, поспешно оставляет Азирафелю голосовое сообщение, что ему нужен отгул, напяливает одежду и бросается к выходу.

**~ ~ ~**

Обнаружение удава (несколько его напугавшего) влечет за собой обнаружение необычайно ценного ожерелья, принадлежавшего бабушке клиентки и пропавшего в корнях дерева, на котором Дирк отыскал змею (по кличке Жа Жа Габор, по-видимому). Не такое грандиозное и захватывающее первое дело, как Дирку представлялось. Но когда он возвращает пропажи, женщина сияет, как тысяча лампочек, и в его груди зарождается теплое чувство — на сей раз, наконец-то, ему удалось кому-то помочь.

Когда он на следующий день приходит в книжную лавку, Азирафель требует подробностей, и он рассказывает, даже несмотря на то, что история получается коротенькой.

— А не тебя ли это Дирк отправился искать? — спрашивает Азирафель у Кроули, хмуря брови.

Тот фыркает и угрюмо отвечает:  
— У меня есть дела поважнее, чем теряться на собственном заднем дворе. 

— Да уж, пожалуй, — ехидно говорит Дирк. Он точно знает, что Кроули там не было, хотя и не представляет, о чем толкуют эти двое.

Дирк роняет книгу, которую собирался поставить на полку. Он совершенно уверен, что не имеет к этому ни малейшего отношения.

**~ ~ ~**

Вскоре за Дирком закрепляется слава человека, успешно разыскивающего домашних животных и всякие случайные штуковины. Розыск становится основным его занятием, хотя он и не уверен, можно ли это считать полноценными расследованиями — а значит, продолжает работать в книжной лавке и упорно осваивать дискографию Queen, появившуюся в его музыкальной коллекции. В общем, все идет своим чередом.

Вот только он не уверен, так ли это.

Что-то есть такое в воздухе... Что-то вроде того несоответствия, которое вызывают у него Кроули и Азирафель, что-то вроде того чувства, появляющегося перед тем, как к нему приходит озарение — его Дирк теперь называет не иначе как «странное ощущение, вызванное вселенной».

Что-то вскоре изменится, думает он.

И пытается изо всех сил это игнорировать.


	15. ГЛАВА ПЯТНАДЦАТАЯ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ГЛАВА ПЯТНАДЦАТАЯ, В КОТОРОЙ ДИРК ПРИХОДИТ К ОСОЗНАНИЮ

— Думаю, мне нужно завести домашнее животное, — говорит Дирк Азирафелю.

— Домашние животные повсюду роняют шерсть, — кривится Азирафель. 

— Но кошки — это хорошо. _ [1] _ Разве мы не должны любить всех созданий, больших и малых?

— Верно, — отвечает тот, не отрываясь от упорядочивания коллекции работ Марло. _ [2] _ — Но мы не обязаны любить их шерсть на книгах, одежде и прочем. Я, знаешь ли, очень привередлив, когда дело касается этого тренча. Я много лет его ношу.

— Сотни лет или…

— Много лет, — сердито перебивает он Дирка. — Почему бы не завести какое-то… безволосое животное? Вроде миленькой змейки или чего-то в этом роде.

— Потому что я хочу кошку. Ее можно было бы назвать в честь песни Queen или типа того.

— Как же досадно, что Кроули удалось настолько сильно заразить тебя этими буги-вуги.

— Ой, да брось, — Дирк заканчивает систематизировать коллекцию Джонсона. _ [3] _ — Если бы эта музыка тебе не нравилась хоть чуточку, ты бы не позволил Кроули держать в лавке пластинки.

— Раз он соглашается приглядывать за лавкой, приходится идти на некоторые жертвы.

— Думаю, он будет приглядывать за лавкой вне зависимости от того, позволишь ли ты ему тут держать «A Day at the Races». _ [4] _

— Пусть каждый останется при своем мнении, — фыркает тот. — Так или иначе, если заведешь кошку, пожалуйста, не тащи сюда ее шерсть. 

— Ну, я не собираюсь ее заводить вот прямо сейчас.

— Вероятно, лучше раньше, чем позже, — Азирафель начинает искать пьесы Шекспира, напечатанные в период между 1901-м и 1919-м годом. — У тебя есть постоянное место жительства и все такое. 

Его вновь охватывает это ощущение. Предчувствие скорых перемен. В том, что только что сказал Азирафель, есть доля неправды.

Это нервирует.

**~ ~ ~**

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Дирк, перебирая один из ящиков с книгами. — В смысле, когда чувствуешь, как что-то меняется. Как ты с этим справляешься?

— Я хорошенько обдумываю все варианты и спокойно разбираюсь с тем, что чувствую по этому поводу, — чинно отвечает Азирафель.

— Паникую, — произносит Кроули и вновь начинает играть с йо-йо, выполняя трюки так быстро, что Дирк не может точно понять, как он это делает. — Слово, которое ты ищешь, ангел, — «паникую».

Азирафель раздраженно фыркает. Дирк поворачивается к Кроули:  
— Ну а ты?

— Жгу напалмом, независимо от проблемы, — легко отвечает тот.

— То есть, тоже паникуешь?

— Нет, — говорит Кроули. Одновременно с ним Азирафель произносит:  
— Да.

— Точно. Никакой от вас помощи.

— А как ты думаешь, что именно изменится? — задумчиво глядит на него Азирафель.

— Не знаю, — Дирк аккуратно закрывает ящик крышкой. Он не в курсе, что Азирафель делает с ящиками, но любит оставлять их, даже пустыми и без книг, в первозданном виде. — Я просто знаю, что-то приближается.

— Ну, может, это нечто хорошее.

— Это «нечто» никогда не бывает хорошим, — он выпрямляется и слегка потягивается.

— Все когда-нибудь случается впервые.

**~ ~ ~**

На следующий день Дирк слоняется по магазину. Он уже напугал парочку покупателей, жизнерадостно поведав им о джентльменах из отдела исследований инфекционных заболеваний в Кембридже (которого, он почти уверен, на самом деле не существует, но им об этом знать необязательно), буквально на днях заглянувших сюда и шептавшихся о том, что они «не могут поверить, что утратили контроль» и «должны перекрыть эту зону так быстро и тихо, как только возможно». Так что, на самом деле, на сегодня он выполнил свою работу. Теперь он просто бесцельно оглядывает магазин, подмечая и впитывая в себя то, чего не видел раньше. Он подходит к большому глобусу Азирафеля и вращает его. Он уверен, что тому куда больше лет, чем ему, поэтому делает это не спеша. Он водит пальцем по земному шару и вдруг замирает. Он ощущает рукой разряд и, глядя на планету, внезапно осознает, что именно должно измениться.

— О, — с легким прискорбием бормочет он. — Я понял.

— Что понял? — весело спрашивает подошедший сзади Азирафель. Но улыбка тускнеет, когда тот видит выражение его лица. — Дирк, все в порядке?

— Я понял, что это, — его палец все еще находится близ побережья Америки. Дирку будто что-то мешает сдвинуть его с места. — Что за перемена.

— И что же?

— Я должен уехать, — он убирает руку с глобуса. — Думаю, в Америку. Пора двигаться дальше.

— Что? — голос у Азирафеля расстроенный. — Дорогой мой мальчик, ты на самом деле не… Я уверен, что есть другой…

— Нет, — Дирк бросает на него взгляд. — Я бы хотел избежать этого, но даже если сопротивляться, в конце концов мне все равно придется уехать. Вот так все работает. У меня нет права голоса. 

— Оу. Ладно, — Азирафель чуть взволнованно мнет руками подол тренча. — И сколько… у тебя времени?

— Мне не нужно много времени, чтобы собраться. Около недели, полагаю. Лучше сделать это в своем темпе, чем в последний момент, — Дирк скрещивает руки на груди и чуть вжимает голову в плечи. Так обидно. У него здесь дом, его собственное место, люди, которым он нравится, работа и жизнь — и все это нужно выкорчевать из себя по прихоти потока мироздания.

Дирку хочется остаться тут, и работать в лавке с Азирафелем, и слушать пластинки, и препираться с Кроули. Он хочет для себя большего — лучшего.

Но Дирку это не дозволено. Все хорошее, едва ему выпадет шанс пойти не так – обязательно пойдет не так. Возьмет и испортится.

— Ладно, — вновь говорит Азирафель после паузы. — Может, все еще будет хорошо. Может, в Америке ты найдешь что-то вдохновляющее. Найдешь новых друзей. Массу всего хорошего, я уверен.

— Хорошо, что ты уверен, — Дирк с обидой смотрит на земной шар, хотя и понимает, что тот ко всей этой ситуации особого отношения не имеет, а значит, его обида не обоснована. — Кто-то из нас должен быть в этом уверен.

— Может, это и хорошо, потому что ты готов.

— К чему готов?

— Когда ты пришел в лавку и просился на работу, ты был не в своей тарелке, был расстроен из-за того, что случилось в Кембридже, был слишком несчастен, чтобы переживать о своем внешнем виде, и слишком беден для того, чтобы изменить свой образ жизни. Теперь у тебя есть опыт работы, у тебя есть профессия, ты отпустил ту ситуацию с Кембриджем. Ты отлично выглядишь и какое-то время можешь жить как душе угодно. Может, настала пора уйти, потому что ты к этому готов. Может быть, с этого момента с тобой будет происходить только хорошее, потому что ты наконец-то там, где должен — на своем месте и все такое.

Дирк долго смотрит на него. Азирафель глядит в ответ, уверенно и спокойно.

— Я все-таки иногда получаю от вселенной что-то хорошее, — говорит он. — Это она привела меня сюда. К вам обоим. Я перед ней в долгу. 

Азирафель ему улыбается. Дирк, несмотря на все то, что творится в душе, улыбается ему в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] «Cats are nice» — определенно отсылка к котокуле в будущем, но в основном к роману «Посох и шляпа» сэра Терри Пратчетта (прим.авт.)  
> [2] Кристофер Марло — английский поэт, переводчик и драматург-трагик елизаветинской эпохи, один из наиболее выдающийся среди предшественников Шекспира (прим.перев.)  
> [3] Бенджамин Джонсон — английский поэт, драматург, актер и теоретик драмы, современник Шекспира (прим.перев.)  
> [4] «A Day at the Races» — пятый студийный альбом Queen, 1976 г. (прим.перев.)


	16. ГЛАВА ШЕСТНАДЦАТАЯ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ГЛАВА ШЕСТНАДЦАТАЯ: КОНЕЦ И НАЧАЛО 

— Вот, — тепло говорит Азирафель, протягивая ему сверток, упакованный в коричневую бумагу. — Откроешь его, когда сядешь в самолет. Хочу, чтобы это был сюрприз.

— Хорошо, — обещает Дирк, кладя сверток в сумку. Он немного везет с собой — пластинки он уже отправил в маленькую квартирку, которую удалось подыскать, а значит, остается лишь одежда, упакованная в чемодан, да ручная кладь — отличный брифкейс, который он берет с собой на борт. Он не может не признать, что речь, произнесенная Азирафелем несколько дней назад — о том, что время пришло, — несколько воодушевила его. Он наконец-то готов быть собой.

Он сможет справиться.

— И да, будь осторожен, Кроули рассказал мне все об американских фильмах, и они, сдается мне, довольно жестокие, так что не переходи дорогу не тем людям.

— Не буду, — лжет он, просто зная себя и зная, как делаются дела, и зная, что он, скорее всего, разозлит самых разных людей — и хороших, и плохих.

— И отзванивайся время от времени, ладно? Нужно признать, я не из тех, кто постоянно пользуется телефоном, но непременно буду периодически проверять автоответчик и перезванивать. У Кроули получилось заставить его настраиваться на мой настоящий телефон, он, знаешь ли, куда лучше меня разбирается в электронике.

— Хорошо, буду звонить.

Азирафель раскрывает объятия. Дирк обнимает его, пытаясь не разреветься. Азирафель пару раз похлопывает его по спине. Он обнимается, как человек, которому доводится делать это не то чтобы часто, но когда возможность выпадает — демонстрирует большой энтузиазм (и некую неловкость).

— Все будет хорошо, — уверенно говорит он. — Я крепко в этом убежден. Все прекрасно и замечательно, уверяю тебя.

— Окей, — Дирк отстраняется, вешает брифкейс на плечо. — Спасибо, Азирафель. За все.

— Да не за что, — улыбается тот ему. Дирк гадает, действительно ли у Азирафеля тоже глаза на мокром месте или ему просто кажется. — А теперь иди давай, ты же не хочешь опоздать на рейс.

— Пока, — он легонько взмахивает рукой.

— В добрый путь.

Дирк выдвигает ручку и выкатывает чемодан за двери. Аккуратно закрыв их за собой, он видит стоящего у входа Кроули, который держит руки в карманах и смотрит на него — насколько можно судить сквозь темные очки — довольно сурово.

— А я все гадал, объявишься ли ты, — произносит Дирк, останавливаясь на крыльце. — Последние пару дней ты и носа не показывал. 

— Нужно было разобраться с важным делом. Не вечно же мне тут ошиваться.

Дирк не винит его. Он и сам не любит прощаний.

— Вполне логично.

Они молча стоят на пороге, прямо там, где впервые встретились.

— Спасибо, — наконец произносит Дирк. — За то, что затащил меня в эти двери.

— Не стал бы, если бы знал, что ты собираешься проторчать в лавке так долго, — морщится тот.

— Что-то не верится.

Снова повисает молчание. 

— Я не буду говорить, что ты славный, — говорит ему Дирк. — Потому что думаю, что это тебя разозлит. Но я благодарен за пластинки Queen.

— Ну… Не все же должно крутиться вокруг классической музыки. Это была бы практически победа стороны Азирафеля, — он глубже пихает руки в карманы. — Ты же знаешь, что за границей будет тот усатый мудак, верно?

— Знаю. Неважно. Я должен туда отправиться в любом случае.

— Хм, — у Кроули меняется лицо. — Помни, что я рассказывал тебе о машине. Если не собираешься развлекать своим вождением меня, мог бы с успехом развлекать кого-нибудь там. У меня прям крылья от гордости раздуваются _ [1] _ и все такое.

— Не волнуйся. Я не забуду ничего из того, что ты мне сказал.

— Я не волнуюсь, человек. Мне вообще все фиолетово.

— Я знаю. Кстати, Азирафель дал мне номер твоего мобильного.

— А не должен был. Это чисто рабочий номер.

— И свой номер.

— И его номер тоже рабочий, — взгляд у Кроули сердитый. 

— Лишь для исключительных случаев, — Дирк пытается быстро сменить тему, потому что Кроули выглядит так, словно горит желанием стереть его с лица земли. Он не знает, действительно ли демоны на такое способны, но выяснять не стремится. — Я не собираюсь часто им пользоваться. Просто буду отзваниваться время от времени.

Наступает еще один из тех моментов молчания, во время которых, как знает Дирк, все понятия не имеют, что сказать.

— Знаешь, тебе действительно нужно подобрать новый шарф, — наконец говорит Дирк, оглядывая его с головы до ног. Ему так проще. Он думает, что для Кроули так тоже будет проще. — Для демона красный — это как-то чересчур, разве нет? Немного предсказуемо.

Тот с усмешкой отвечает:  
— Я не собираюсь слушать чертовы модные советики от человека в ярко-желтой куртке. Ладно, не думал, что может быть что-то похуже той замшевой коричневой куртки, но у тебя все-таки получилось неприятно меня удивить.

— Мы два сапога пара, судя по всему.

— Пф-ф. Прочь с дороги, у меня сегодня назначена встреча на кладбище, а я хочу сначала поговорить с ангелом, — Кроули проскальзывает мимо Дирка и врывается в лавку. Дверь за ним захлопывается.

Дирк закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Он просто стоит на ступеньках с закрытыми глазами — за порогом лучшего места, где он когда-либо бывал, и где оставил тех, кто стал ему почти семьей.

Затем он открывает глаза, отходит от книжной лавки и останавливает такси.

**~ ~ ~**

Дирк устраивается на своем месте в самолете. Место крайнее, не идеальное, зато у окна, так что есть как плюсы, так и минусы. Он лезет в брифкейс и достает сверток в коричневой бумаге, разворачивает его.

В нем тот самый экземпляр «Объявлено убийство», что когда-то давно Азирафель впервые вручил ему в книжной лавке — зеленая обложка, золотые буквы, в безупречном состоянии. Он едва не плачет.

Он не берется за книгу. Еще рано. Нет, он будет читать в полете, когда придет время. А пока Дирк просто прижимает ее к груди и наблюдает, как под ним исчезает Англия, — встревоженный, взволнованный и задумчивый одновременно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] В оригинале Кроули говорит: «Feather in my wing» («Перо в моем крыле»), тем самым переиначивая идиому «a feather in one's cap», означающую «предмет особой гордости» (прим.перев.)


End file.
